The Traid Dragons
by ladyredvelvet
Summary: Everybody has secrets...And in the late court of Henry the VIII, his reign is nothing compared to his future childrens frivolous games...Their secrets will be revealed and the Kingdom will be turned upside down..Second Saga of The Savage Queen..
1. Prologue

**The Triad Dragons**

The New Era

Prologue

-

Notes: Hello my lovlies...

The new saga is here, the second season of **The Savage Queen**.

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, you have helped me out so much and have been ever faithful. In gratitude, I will post your stories or whatever you want me to post of yours I will do it on my profile page (or draw a picture me no care.)

This update will be long mind you, I want to clarify things just so people will not be like aaaaaaarch.

-Darkvampirewitch and I have decided to cowrite some sections, she has created a beautiful character for me to use. (I will not reveal it yet :D) I am giving loads of props to her! (My dear Darkvampirewitch I will put down when the time comes for your lovely character to enter.)

-Not all of the non fictional characters will be born during this era, because I have reasons with them and I am excited to use one who is actually born after the Elizabethen Era :D.

-My dates will not always be correct, please state if they are not.

-Why they are called dragons I will state in the first chapter. This is almost like a sneak peek of Rosa's life following her imprisonment. (From the sneak peek, which the date is wrong so sorry for that, it is supposed to be 27 or something of that matter. I may not even put it in my story XD)

-Yes Mary will be cruel, sorry to all of you Mary fans, but there is something more bothering her which is causing insanity. (Hell I would go insane if my father neglects me and than I see my good friend kill him! hehehe)

Enjoy

* * *

**July 19, 1553**

**The Dragon Manor**

The becoming of Queen Mary had either raised glory in all of England, or baffled many of the Protestants who ail for their King Edward.

A small cottage deprived of many glorious things and is surrounded by a swamp near the Greenwich Palace's edge. Upturned with windows cracking, it was nothing to be proud of but it gave Rosa the sense of home. She watched her children frolic amongst the grass that shrouded the small vicinity they lived in. Made of pure grey stone, and bits and pieces of furniture, Rosa still was grateful to say the least for Mary's kindness.

Rosa, the small Native that first encountered the Greenwich palace had grown to be about five eight and striking golden eyes. One would say that the golden years were in your thirties; they were telling the truth.

She carefully watched the three children as she herself was in awe. Picking up her satin red dress that whisked the ground gingerly from tail of the clothing, her bare feet treading cautiously amongst the tall grass.

"Mother!" Her sweet little Helen cried as she leapt into her mother's arms. Her dear daughter was still petite, she had grown a few inches and her hair had length to it. However, her infallible eyes of crystal blue never will change.

"Watch me do a Arabesque!" The blue-eyed half Native lifted her leg, it being slightly bent as she wobbled from her lack of balance.

When Edward had taken her as a wife, he was not allowed to go anywhere since his illness. (Thankfully for Rosa the King had not kissed her darling child.) He did love Helen, yet his protector Edward did not 

and wanted Helen out of the picture. It was than Thomas Seymour was executed for his actions in fifteen twenty eight for high treason and for almost kidnapping the King.

After all that though, Edward took pity on his shaken Queen and decided to invite dancers from Italy to perform for her.

Since than, Helen fell in love with the movement of this type of dance, the way they move their body fluidly without any hesitation. She told her mother that day that she would become an Italian dancer and live in Italy.

Now, her beautiful child practiced everyday on a word that one of the dancer's had taught her.

"It originates from France…" She explained as she went up upon her tiptoes and started to turn slowly around.

"Chepi! Stop dancing around, we still have to finish our conquest!" Ah, her Flint, he was growing more like Henry's strategy side, his thirst for war never seceded him. After Henry, before he died, taught little Nootau about the wars of England how to prepare for him. After his beloved father died, Edward took his place and gave him many books to read. They were confiscated however by Mary, who told Rosa that she was feeding her child 'evil demons'.

Flint's violet eyes flickered to his brother's lime green one's. Arthur gave a brazen smile at his adored mother who in turn smiled.

He was not like the other two, he was more or less quiet. Which baffled her because he reminded her so much of Henry. He had his musical side more than his fighting side, and it was odd how his younger brother was so scrawny compared to his brawny physique. It made Rosa laugh at how rough the little boy and how solemn Arthur is.

"Lady Rosa of the Dragon Manor…" A man clad in armor shouted as the four members of the 'dragon' clan glanced at the three soldiers riding there way.

"By order of Queen Mary, you will be arrested for treason and murder…You will be executed along with Lady Jane Grey and her father if you do not fulfill the Queen's distress…"

Her children surrounded her, both of the boys standing in front of the two women who Rosa gingerly pushed them aside saying it was 'alright'.

"What ails her Majesty?" Rosa spoke plainly, as one of the guards jumped from his horse and neared the Savage Queen.

"Nothing ails her; she is distressed because you will not let her have what she wants…"

Rosa spat in the man's face as she tried to wrangle free from his firm grasp. It felt like the time she was first brought to the castle so many years ago.

"Akid Kuna eku!!" She screamed at her children, who nodded fervently and ran towards the woods. Two other guards followed them as the three found their burrow they had made two years ago.

"What is happening!!" Helen cried, their chest heaving from the exhausting run through the woods. Trees sped by as they had finally found their burrow and slid inside it.

The burrow, or they called it 'The Dragon's Layer'. Was an undergrowth of a cave that belonged to some foxes after Flint had killed them, Helen would did not speak to the foolish boy for over a week. The Dragon Layer was formed near a tree that blossomed a pine tree, the only one in the forest, one that was planted by their mother.

The infamous three of Henry the eight held their meetings every Friday night after their mother went to bed. Meetings about what will happen to the castle if Mary took over? What happened to Mary and why she was so _malicious_ towards the Protestant religion. This time, the question was, why was Mary taking away their mother, and what did their Native member not give her?

"Maybe a pen…" Replied Helen nonchalantly, Flint scoffed at her naïve remark, Helen was bright, but not the most knowledgeable when it came to these situations.

"Not a pen Chepi…Maybe father had signed a will to her and she was not giving it up…" Arthur stated as he peeked outside the burrow seeing nobody.

"Everything is…"

-

A sudden scream enveloped the forest, as Rosa who was beaten brutally by the knight was held on the ground by his enormous foot. Her left hand was broken, her cheeks red from blood shed, she could not even breath as she heard her child's cry.

"So it has begun….."

* * *

Notes: Okay! I hope you guys enjoyed that little prologue :D

-Warnings, the next chapters will get bloodier and more sexual. So please, even though you are an avid reader, if you are queasy to this stuff than please do not read (skip over if you must) I hate to see you guys dislike the story because I detailed someone's head being cut off. (I know the prologue was not bad, but I will be detailed more next time. I just wanted to get this out before any rumors rupture that I would not continue xD but you guys are sweet so that would not happen hehehe)

-Ballet does not start until the 1600's, but the Italian and French come up with words during this time which ultimaltly leads to ballet :D. (May be wrong but that is what I read...Also, ballet is special to me, even though I suck at it. I wanted Mary to be able to dance gracefully when she is older, and you will see what happens X) )

-Again thank you to all readers, and if you have any questions or concerns e-mail me, comments go into the review section.

NO FLAMES!!


	2. Venamous Rupture

**The Triad Dragons**

Venomous Rupture

Chapter One

Notes: Thank you, to all who have reviewed!! It has been a pleasure as always to hear from lemondropserverus,Darkvampirewitch, Aesthetic Narcissist.

I also have a new reader SachikoisGreato, thank you dear for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the story :D

I am going to add a reviewers page on my little bio, so that people will check out more on your pages.

It will be different rings, example, this will be the **Fire Ring Reviewers! **Cheezy I know but it will kind of help me in a way. And I will put how many hits it gets.

Warnings: You will not like Mary and her attitude, but you will see why, Gore and beatings.

(I will also randomly go into different dates in time, it will be mainly on Mary in this chapter, the next on the Triad Dragons.)

* * *

**October 1, 1557**

Bejeweled fingers wrapped against a golden throne as iridescent brown eyes glanced up at the cross that was newly put into the Greenwich Palace.

A sigh emitted from her Majesties lips as she sat upon the throne, tired, and weary.

All those years, those hurtful years were coming so close to the end. Mary immensely deprived of all she loved, felt even more alone than she ever had.

Phillip the second, the Catholic endowed husband of Mary has fled back to Spain two years ago. She had thought about this long and hard why this had happened. Was it the false pregnancy?

Oh how she wanted to weep upon the throne her father sat upon.

* * *

**February 12, 1554 (Three years past)**

It was a proclamation, by order of Queen Mary herself, that the Protestant religion is 'damnation', and that the Roman Catholic religion is the _real _religion.

The procedure was simple; capture all who defied her and burn them at the stake.

"Oh please…" Tears of fright trailed down the former Queen's cheeks. She tried to be as insubordinate as possible. Her hair wrapped up in a bun, while an elegant silk white cloth covered her eyes.

The Tower of London was a invested place for public and private executions, Mary of course, was entirely involved with this place.

After seeing, her young Protestant rival laid over the pulpit that is ravaged by her husband's, Guildford Dudley's blood. Mary had tried to persuade her meek oppressor to convert to Catholicism, yet Jane Grey, meek, was no fool. She, being locked away after Mary took on as Queen, told the mighty woman that she may do anything to her but take away her 'true' religion.

It was to the English Parliament (and for Mary's sake) that the two be beheaded on this day so that Protestants can no longer faction together.

She did not want to see this happen, she even refused to sign their death warrants. Yet it had to be done for the safety of the Catholic faith that will reign over England once again.

"Your Majesty…May we begin?"

Mary solemnly nodded her head as the executioner lifted his branded axe and sliced through the neck of Lady Jane Grey, her head toppled off of the pulpit and spewed blood upon the frosted snow. Red blots marked the end of the Protestant mission, and a new era for the Catholic conversion.

"From now on….No Protestant will ever be alive, burn all who proclaim heresy…They will all convert, or they shall suffer the consequences…"

Mary's brash attitude was a boiling of turmoil that sufficed itself in her mind. From all those years of suffering, and all those years of oppression were now able to be let out, and let the world see their _true, _pious, Queen.

* * *

**Oct 1, 1557 (Present)**

"Your Majesty, Elizabeth has come to see you…."

Her eminence perked up a t the name as a fiery red headed twenty four year old lifted her chin as to show she was not the only one with regal grace.

"What is it that you want?" Mary mustered to say as she saw Elizabeth sway in her commoner gown made from blue contemptible silk.

"With your consent your Majesty…" She curtsied before the Queen as Mary watched her form move to the other side of the black carpet.

"That Rosa's family be permitted to stay at the castle, they have not been any nuisance to you your Majesty and I…"

Mary opened her palm and placed in the air silencing her Protestant half sister. She knew those children were not in her eyes 'the best'. However, Rosa raised some very fine children who can read, write arithmetic and fight in wars. Yes, the youngest boy Flint is preparing to fight the French Calais. The march will take days and the invasion will be the key to taking over this land again.

The Bloody Queen stood up from the throne and slowly placed her arm down by her side.

"I will let the come…However, my _dear_ sister, Rosa shall not interfere with her children's well being. She must not give them false stories of her culture nor call them by their savagery names. They must convert to the Roman Catholic faction and….Never opposes me….Is that clear Elizabeth…?"

The soon to be Queen nodded her head slightly, as if these words were poisonous to her mind. She than lifted her head and left feeling grateful yet guilty.

Mary watched as her sister left the throne room after there little chat. How she despised her sister, even though she did love her with all her heart. Deep down inside her, Mary feels the reason why Phillip ran away to Spain was Elizabeth.

* * *

**October 12, 1555**

Phillip rested in Mary's room as his bride slept soundlessly. They had finished a vomit spewing sex that he would never want to encounter again. Mary was sweet, exception of her insanity; she just needed someone her _age _to regain her senses.

The scrawny King of England could never enter a word in. His beloved wife did everything mostly; she practically did not even need him. However, what he did want his to persuade Elizabeth for her hand, and maybe the divine red head would allow it.

Closing the door to Mary's elaborate chambers, Phillip snuck away into the darkened halls lit by the moon. It surprised him after he traveled down numerous corridors to see Elizabeth in the library with the youngest of the savage's daughters Helen. She too was a prize that he wanted, caramel flesh with stunning crystal blue eyes. She had to be about fourteen to say the least, still, a ripe age, and Elizabeth was of course near his age, which made it even better.

"Hello your Grace.." He replied silkily as possible, the two girls who were reading a book on The History of Religious Restoration, and glanced up momentarily, blinked, and than glanced down a t the book.

Even though Phillip never gave way to anger, it happened to appear as he clenched his fists and cleared his throat stridently.

"You're Graces!" He replied again as two very annoyed girls looked up and Elizabeth tilted her head un- amused.

"_Yes _your Majesty?" To Elizabeth, Phillip was a fly that buzzed around her head. He had tried numerous of times to bed her but it would never happen. Now he was trying to handle Helen, which Elizabeth would never let that greedy Spanish pig touch her.

"I was wondering…What you two were reading?" He calmed himself down as he strode innocently towards the two girls who just glared at him.

"We were reading a book.." Replied Helen coldly, for one thing that Elizabeth had found out, never interrupt Helen while she read. It is a claim warrant for death.

"Ooooh…Is that su…Might…I join you dos?" He asked again in a much oozier voice that made Elizabeth gag.

Helen, on the other hand, started to giggle. Which caused an epidemic and made Elizabeth laugh, they knew this silly, scrawny man would try anything to get into their sex.

"Oh you're _Majesty_; you are _too_ funny…What makes you think you that_ you _would ever bed us?"

Dumbfounded, Phillip sprang from the seat and started to stumble for words as Helen, being so bright, answered Elizabeth knowledgably.

"I believe my dear Elizabeth that he is tiring of the Queen, and you know what the Queen will do to people who _tire_ of her…"

The girls giggled some more as Phillip tried to regain is regal stride yet only tripped upon one of the chairs which made the two laugh even harder.

"Gud night…Mi ladies…."

He replied bumping again into another chair as the females were now rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Damn them all…" He replied precariously as he, embarrassed, left the room and went back to the one who would always cherish him.

Silently, he crept into the danger zone and closed the door. His wife was still asleep as he leapt into the bed stirring her slightly and placing a thing arm around her.

"Sorry love…But I cannot stay here anymore…"

* * *

**October 1, 1557(Present)**

On October sixteenth, Phillip the second was gone. He fled back to the Spanish Palace and resided there with a new wife.

It bothered Mary so much that she did not know the real cause of this. However, she only swept that undying thought away and focused on the throne room doors.

There, the three infamous dragons treaded into the room. Arthur being in the middle of the triad, while Helen was on his left and Flint on the right. They had changed so much, exception of their eyes that still glowed ominously.

That is why she called them the 'dragons'. There peculiar eyes that people wanted to know about but none could tell them. Mary thought it was probably Rosa's voodoo that enchanted their optics into such vibrant colors.

"We thank you your Majesty for letting us stay in the castle…" Arthur began as the three bowed in unison.

"What we ask though, is to let our mother come back. She has done nothing wrong and nothing to harm you at all…" Helen spoke majestically as she gripped upon her silky pink dress adorned with random gold specks.

Feeling of rage enveloped inside her chest, how dared these children say she should let that heretic of a heathen go?

"We will give you all of our services if you just let her go…" The booming voice of Flint chided in as he folded his arms.

It was a complete mockery upon her part. She is the Queen of course, yet she felt terrible for locking Rosa up in the Tower of London were she, Rosa, had pleaded the Queen to let Elizabeth out instead. 

Giving her life for her newfound daughter (Elizabeth), the one who Mary regrettably named the next ruler.

"I will free your mother on two conditions…"

The children's eyes lit up, orbs of lime green, violet, and crystalline blue glowed together in harmony. Helen hugged both of her brothers as they too smiled; well Flint gave his father's seductive sneer, while Arthur gave his mother's light smile.

"You cannot let your mother intrude on your well being, she has no right to talk, listen, or see you. Understood?"

Helen's frail arms slowly slunk away from the boys bodies as they all stared at the Queen in awe. Arthur narrowed his lime green eyes as he scowled at the bloody Queen.

"What will happen if she did…?"

Asked Flint as his slender muscular body moved forward, his oval jaw lifted upwards as if he dared for the Queen to speak to them again.

"Than you will be burn with the next batch heretics I have in store…" She articulated maliciously as Helen gasped and held onto her brother Arthur.

"Than I rather burn…" Replied Flint as his once smile turned into a scowl and deepened his jaw line.

"You would not want to burn Sir Flint, do you not want to fight the war against the French? Because if you all perish and burn…Than so will your beloved mother…."

She had won, like a knife slicing into their tongues as Flint bowed his head in shame.

"Good…Now…The second condition…Arthur will be crowned King…And he will be _my_…King…"

Crystal blue eyes glared at the Queen and tugged Arthur out of anxiety.

"No! You cannot do that he is your brother!" She cried as Arthur's eyes were transfixed on the Queen, horrified by what he heard.

"SILENCE!!" She replied coldly as she stepped down the steps from the throne and walked upon the black carpet. Her shoes tapping upon the solid floor.

"If my younger half brother could have you whore, than I can have your brother! He is not of royal blood, and he can have my child…My rightful child!" She touched the still Arthur with tender hands as Flint moved in front of his brother, raging violet eyes glaring at her Majesty.

"You cannot take away two things in our life…It is vile on your part as Queen, you have made people suffer under your rule and now you take out on us. No more, I am fighting for your war, at least take that as a condition…"

However, Flint's plea was in vain as the Queen nodded towards the guards who brought in Rosa in chains. She flailed about as if she had enough strength; it reminded her of the Savage that she first saw. Beaten brutally, clothes tattered, ravenous hair mangled all over her shoulders.

"Take a good look children…This will be the last time you will ever see your savage of a mother…"

Helen tried to run towards her but was taken away by a guard, another two swooped down upon Flint who tried to beat off one but the other had backhanded him the face. Breaking his nose and letting loose a waterfall of blood.

"FLINT!!" Rosa screamed as she tried to restrain herself from crying. Her children, were being put under turmoil because of her. She wanted Mary to stop this massacre at once before she could hurt anyone else.

"Shut up heathen, they wanted this, so now they can never see you again!"

Arthur tried to run away from the precocious guards but in vein he was tackled by a burly one. He was not as fit as his brother, even though he was a masculine fellow, it was all in good genes. He saw his sister Helen being dragged away, her screams, they were so familiar that Arthur to screamed for Helen to return.

"Take her to the brothel where whores like her belong…"

Flint escaped again but was tackled as well, they hit him over the head with the back end of a sword. His limp body, bloodied and beaten was carried off to what Mary said 'the training field…Where he will fight for Calais…'

Than she leaned over him, her dark merciless eyes boring into his raging lime green ones.

"And take him to my quarters…If he tries anything funny, his beautiful mother's head will not be attached any longer…"

Arthur had gotten the hint, and stopped fighting; tears had already spilled from his eyes as they led him to the Queen's chamber. He was the more sensitive one, and now all of his family had dispersed.

Mary's black gown trailed across the scuffed floor of the Palace. Making her way towards the crying heathen who had made her life partly miserable.

"Do not hurt my children…Do not do this Mary!! What has happened to you…?" She asked innocently, the one who named her turned into a hideous beast who only wanted power.

"What happened to _me_?!" She maliciously whispered into the face of her adversary. She than stood up tall and watched Rosa's honey worn eyes glance at the Bloody Mary with much caution.

"My father declaring me his illegitimate daughter and marrying that whore Anne Boleyn. My whole life being locked away in a manor and never able to set foot upon the Palace grounds. Taking care of my father's basterd child, and being raped by that Scotsman….."

Mary drew in a sickening breath of air that was tainted by her venomous words. She than swallowed the hate and paced in front of Rosa, eyeing the ground intently.

"I gave you your name…I gave you room in our manor…Yet you saved me even though I slapped you in the face…But how do you repay me? By killing my father!!"

Father was hissed into Rosa's face as she became in shock.

"How did you…No wait Mary let me…"

The guards started to drag her away as Mary shook her head.

"No more savage…You will be imprisoned in another home far away from here. You will never see your children, what you have done is beyond treason…Your lucky you still have your head…"

Mary walked away from the scene of Rosa's flailing body, the Native tried to scream out every word that could save her; but her attempts ended in vain.

"Please! I did it for love he wanted me! Mary! MARY!!"

The Catholic Queen glanced back at the thrashing figure that would be put into Durrain's Manor outside of the Palace walls and in the middle of town. There she will be employed with a blacksmith, where she can take all that horrible anger out upon metal.

"Good-bye Savage Queen…"

* * *

Notes: Okay do not kill me yet!!

I know you guys love Mary, but to me sence she killed half of a religious race, I decided to make her kind of the antagonist of this story. (I would have created Cranmer as the antagonist but he is already dead...) /

Anywho, I tried to make it gorey, and I may not update as usual sorry. (I may say that sometimes but do not believe me unless I bold it.)

I hope you like this chapter, suggestions, comments, concerns? E-mail me or review me. (I know there are reviewers out there who prefer to review certain chapters, and that is okay, I do not mind that at all, as long as you enjoy it :D)


	3. Red Eye

**The Triad Dragons**

Red Eye

Chapter Two

Notes: Okay, I am also going to have Darkvampirewitch check out this chapter, so I may make a few changes on this one so be aware.

Desclaimer: Darkvampirewitch **owns** Marion! She was nice enough to create her and let me use her :D.

Thank to all who have reviewed, you all have been lovely :D

Warning: Sexuality, Gore, and diseases (Disease will make a huge part in the saga, I have a book about so I am excited :D)

-

**Oct 5, 1557 'London Brothel'**

The cackling of laughter filled the underground whorehouse that echoed amongst its patrons. Women clad in revealing corsets, and ripped kirtles that revealed there sinuous stockings that bared soft legs that were tainted by so many.

Yet there was one thing that created an uproar in the Brothel and that was disease.

The owner of the Brothel, Maid Lydia, had tried to keep it clean. Her tries in vain as her 'soiled doves' would not lift a single finger unless it was to seduce a man.

Her only hope came from a young girl the palace guards brought in one day. A beautiful masterpiece that even all the other whores felt low.

"She is yours for the keeping Madame…" One knight replied stoically as he placed a perfumed rag over his nose from the putrid smell of semen and body odor.

"Thank you gentlemen…I will take good care of her…" She replied wearily, her grey hair curled into a messy bun as the soldiers left in great haste.

Helen was not at all fond of the place, she was used to ornate dresses and clean halls. This, was unspeakable, and after the few days of living there. She was not used as a whore, but more of the medicine woman.

She had told lady Maid Lydia that she knew healing herbs that could help women that were suffering under the hazy disease and the French disease. She was glad Maid Lydia accepted that, but she still had to bring in money somehow, and that she was a prized 'jewel' and that she was only to be used by the finest of men.

It was than that Helen had no way of not agreeing. The Queen's soldiers had told her that if she ever set foot upon the palace grounds than she would be executed.

However, the jewel of the city was set to work, cleaning up messes, healing oozing boils upon the legs. She even created a leather sock that supposedly protected the women from this disease. The women thought it was more witchcraft, and decided against these 'groin protectors'.

A filthy stinking matter fluctuated around the brothel from the many bodies that Helen lit candles made of different scents. The dirty whores were already unhappy with this new annoyance and decided to sell her.

"Maid Lydia…" One of the women, with a gap between her teeth, asked presumptuously as she started to twine piece of silk around her grimy finger.

"We need ta get rid of this flea…Shey is buthering us' all…Sheys gotta go…" Sadly these women were not in any case literate, for they were adopted from the poorest of families and sent to brothels to collect money.

" Ladies…She has healed many of you, yes we may have lost two, but they have lived longer than they could have imagined. She has done a great deal for us…"

Maid Lydia was tired of all this ruckus, let the girl do her own thing. However, the women argued still with there festering words that could harm anyone.

She decided that Helen should live with the prideful courts than here; she would be called a Courtesan, a mistress to a wealthy man that brings business to the Brothel.

Excitement almost escaped the little room the whores met in. Listening intently, Helen heard every word and decided that she could no longer be this 'ideal' of a whore. She never was tasted by any man, even Edward who was the epitome of his father never lusted after the little Helen.

Yet she was determined to escape society at its best, and try to find her brothers and mother.

She left, quickly, out of the back door by stealing a pair of a drunken man's clothing. Half nude was not very appealing in her eye as the prostitute and man lay happily as if in utter bliss.

Helen was aware they probably gathered many pesticides and quickly cleaned the clothing with a bar of wax and alcohol. She grudgingly placed them on, even though they were to large and used string to tighten the loose ends. Even though she was not as clever as her brothers were, she had enough sense to create clothing that would involve her into a different person.

The night is young, and her flat shoes that were made of leather rapped against the cobble stones that swiveled towards the Palace.

She had no care to go back there, but she was not sure if her mother was still there. However, she must find her brothers first before she does anything rash.

The awful smell of fish enveloped her nose as he placed a dirty hand upon her mouth. She was a clean person, and hated to sweat, even though it was a natural part of the human body. She persisted to clean, even when the other women in the brothel did not.

Now she was dirty, just like the whores. Darkness could not even hide the wretched foul scent she produced of powder and rum.

Than again, the darkness did cover up the carriage that nearly ran over her. Causing her frail body to topple over the stones, creating a serious scratch upon her legs, even her hands held sores as she shuffled backwards.

"Ello?" A distinctive, feathery man's voice came from the carriage. Weathered old body protruded from the carrier with ease, his long beard was trimmed properly. What Helen could make out, was he also had a French accent.

She stood up slowly, making a face from the scars that took place on her legs. Suddenly, the coachman pointed at her, talking French as the man hobbled over towards her.

"Who are yew?" He asked sweetly, bringing her closer to the light. The man became astounded by her glistening crystal blue eyes and ravenous light hair. He almost dropped to the ground from all the built up pain in his chest.

"Come with me…" Did he know that she was a girl? Or was this man being cordial? Helen agreed naturally, yet hesitantly.

"Sir, if you may so kind to tell me what you want with me…And a absentee at that…"

The man smiled, causing his wrinkles deepen into his face. He than helped the girl inside the carriage and nodded his head to the driver after he entered.

"Nu absentee mademoiselle, yew remind me uf sumone I knew…"

* * *

**Oct 6, 1557 (Outside of Greenwich Palace)**

It was merely common sense to escape the guards, persuading, such and such etc. That is just what Arthur did, he had an unusual gift of persuasion. He did it towards Mary,(so that he may not be ravished by her.) He also did it to the guards, making jokes, playing around. His sister would innocently flirt while his brother Flint would probably chop off their heads. Same goes to his mother Rosa, though one with stare she could probably bring them down to their knees.

He missed his family dearly, he wanted ever so much to find them. He would do anything in his power to rescue all of them, including Elizabeth, though she was still in the manor and that to him was enough reassurance.

The market place smelled of heated dung, many of the surfs denied the bathtub that would have been nice. Yet his perseverance abhorred him as he traveled on towards the brothel. It would be the easiest place, and his sister would be there.

"Fish!" Someone screamed in a high pitch voice, one was thrown at him as he glared at the person. It was sick how they threw around fish and such, than, something came to him.

He found a place near one of the stands not really being used at all. He sat down on the nearest bench and pulled out a piece of paper. Arthur was a keen writer, yet sometimes this got in the way with his ambitions of finding his family.

Scribbling down each phrase of his epic, him finding his family, them cheering, the fishy smell, a beautiful girl….Beautiful girl?

He had recently looked up, and there he found, a beautiful blonde girl. Spiraling curls that drifted towards the waist. A French headdress adorned her head, it was small, yet it said out loud 'aristocracy'. She wore a pale blue dress, the hem lined with a pale pink with mini size pearls. It seemed she was less royal, yet her appearance gave away she had to been born of someone wealthy born.

His lime green eyes stared at her, until the girl herself glanced his way. He did not know what to say, his jaw locked as the girl moved her body towards him. Her beautiful pearl fair skin glowed with envy. He imagined his hands grazing her bosom, than gingerly following her spinal line down to her…

"What are you writing sir?" She replied tenderly, even her voice sounded like a chorus of angels.

"Bonjour…" He replied foolishly, as he gulped the remains of saliva down his throat.

Even her emerald green eyes baffled him, he knew better than to be seduced by this girl.

"Uh…Uh story…" His answer came so short that even she giggled. He was a funny man, though there was something about him that she could not quite put her finger on it.

"A story…What about, might I read it?" She asked quizzically, Arthur sputtered for words but freely gave it to her. She took it gingerly in between her graceful fingers and scanned the papers noiselessly.

"Its..Its not finished…I mean, I am not sure if it is a poem or a…"

"Its brilliant…Yet it needs something more…" Again, the poet Arthur, hiding away from all the Kingdom was baffled by such a prominent girl.

"Well please…Try and give it…Everything.." Damn his stupidity, he was not making sense at all. Before her could say another word, he heard a harsh voice call out.

"Marion! Marion we must leave at once!" Marion, what a name for a blonde haired angel that sprang from the depths of this filthy place.

"Coming father!" She called out, her emerald stare still locked onto Arthur's lime green eyes as he got up from his seat.

"Marion…You have a name of such stunning resilience…Keep it.." She smiled at this notion as he cupped his hands over hers. It was love, pure love, but yet truth, something that he wanted. Something he wanted from his father that was never given. Something that was missing when his mother was torn away. Now, he had a chance, and he would do whatever it takes to steal Marion away.

"Thank you…Tell me what is your name?" She asked sweetly, her head bowed as he too did the same.

"Arthur the second of the Tudors…" Her eyes grew wide, there was so much more to this boy that she had not the time to learn. She thirsted for his knowledge of the palace, and wanted him to give her every book that was resting there.

"Marion!" A man called out again, more harshly as Marion kissed him on the cheek. Her body tipping to his good graces as she fled off.

"When can I see you again Madame?!" Marion twisted her elongated neck around, her blonde spirals bouncing upon her back.

"When I am finished with your poem! I know where to find you!" She replied eagerly, moving around the peasantry with ease.

He had forgotten though what he was set out for. Deciding to follow his precious deity, he called out one more thing.

"Do you know where the brothel is?!"

The girl, her emerald eyes full of knowledge almost felt appalled by his words.

"Does it look like I know of one?" She started chuckle at this as his own body began to form into the crowd.

His angel, his saint, the woman who he would now serve his every devotion too. Yet he knew, that if anyone found out, that his whole family could be erased.

"Damint…" After the unique beauty left his graces, he set out on his mission again. Now the brothel was on his mind, he still though, he felt her rose like kiss upon his cheek as he touched his face gingerly.

* * *

**Oct 7, 1557 (War front)**

War was not bloody, but epic. In the words of the general who rode upon his horse, he had set out a map that would lead them to Calais.

The younger men, the British regime stood watching as their elders quarreled with each other over what route they should take.

"No! It will be to easy! The French will see us than, bang, we are all dead…"

Flint, on the other hand, was amused by these little arguments. He rested his head back upon the stone archway. The room itself was made to be fit for a King, adorned with gold and a chandelier. The Chief of Justice, the main general resided here, he was an old fat man who did nothing but sleep while others argued for him.

"Why do we have to listen to you Sir Wicksam?" The lieutenant growled under his breath as the Captain of this fleet shook his head.

"Sir Breingham, if you bring our men to the north, than we shall all suffer the French's blow and I cannot tolerate losing another battle!" He cried, Flint shook his head sadly as he left the room. The last time he tried to suggest something, all they did was call him worm.

However, even though the blood shed he had seen out in the field today. It left him with a ulcerating thought, how was his family doing? He glanced up at the waning sky that showed such a clear day. The grass beneath his boots were crushed by his weight. Such a weight almost held him back from the British Regime, yet his violent nature and his skills for war were far from excellent, they decided it best to keep him.

"Sir Damien..What brings you out? Are you not shaken by yesterday's proceedings of war?" Flint teased as his friend, who snuggled up under a lone tree, shook his head.

"The blood does not bother me…It was that child…"

Yes, there in that war, a child was sent to fight along side its Frenchmen. It pained Damien, a low commoner who he himself had a son. That his heart lurched for that child after he was shot in the back.

"They did not know…" Replied Flint sadly as he sat next to his ailing friend.

Another thing, another question perhaps, also created a friction in his head that was unbearable.

Was he in love with men?

Flint had always liked women, yet they never appealed to him in that sort of way.

Men though, they were different, rough, coy, and surprisingly gentle.

However, he still denied his sexuality, and it only made it worse when he was pulled into the British Regime.

"Sir Flint…What if that was my son?"

Flint, being pulled out of his day dreams, glanced slowly over at his friend. He was older, but only five years his senior. Flesh was nearly tanned from the sun, his black hair messy from not being able to think. Hands, feet, calloused by the boots they wore and the gloves.

"Urm…You would be petrified…" He replied bluntly, though petrified was used for him instead. He wanted so much as to touch his rough skin. He knew for a fact he had a lovely wife at home, probably messing around the kitchen, awaiting for her husband's arrival.

In addition, just for that, that is what Flint will do, protect this man for every ounce of love he gave him. Even though his man was oblivious of Flint's sexuality, he would do the same, would he?

* * *

**Oct 8, 1557 (Blacksmith's of Earl shop)**

Aroma of burning flesh entered her nostrils as Rosa maintained a steady grip upon the coarse hands of the known blacksmith Reeve Earl. His hand was gashed open with welts the size of a fists, with other festering blisters surrounding it as they protruded a ooze filled with puss rolling down the arm.

"Nashty aint it?" The man was brutish in size, yet he was a gentleman towards the Native woman. He was handsome to say the least, he had a slightly shaven head that resembled black moss. Sweat dribbled from his swollen muscles that rippled with each touch from the soft, now rough, hands of the tender savage.

"Why do you not wear the gloves I suggested to you?" She asked with annoyed curiosity, the man, five years her junior just laughed. A hearty laugh that you would hear in the near by pubs. He did not wear a shirt , long brown pants that were tattered and an apron of white smeared with black coal.

"Bekause me lady…I no need um.." He was illiterate, and Rosa, in spite her beauty, was very intelligent woman. He needed her around the blacksmith shop to take orders, for clearly he 

never really understood why some of the aristocracy men wrote it upon papers. He did not even read.

"Still, it will protect you from the fire and you will get less sicknesses.." She gave a rather coy smile that sped up his ailing heart. He loved her, even though he could be a tyrant at times. She knew how to handle him, she was not rude, she did not yell, her stare alone made him whimper. Such a man his size should not be afraid, but she was to much for him.

"Rosy…" His coal eyes peered into her honey ones, he gently place his other hand upon her face. Smoothing away the black that had already streaked across her face.

When he first was introduced to her, he was not all for a lady working in the shop. After she had far more intelligence than he did, Reeve, after much deliberating, accepted her as an equal. Rosa taught him how to read, and he was learning at a slow pace but she was a patient woman. She also opened up to him, about her children that were taken away from her by the Queen and she was not allowed to find them.

It hurt him, dearly, he felt that it was his obligation to protect her. Even though one of the Queen's guards told him otherwise, he blew them away like they were nothing.

"Du yer want me ter find…Yer children?" He asked in a harsh whispering voice as he leaned closer to her.

Rosa smiled sweetly, glancing down at his hand as she started to wrap a bandage around it after she sprinkled her remedy upon the festering arm.

"I cannot look for them…" She replied sadly, tears starting to brim her eyes as she rubbed her eyes wearily.

"Besides…They have their own lives anyway…" She dunked another towel into the water and soaked the bandage together like glue. To her surprise, Reeve leaned in and kissed her passionately. Something she had not felt in a long time, something she desperately wanted but never tried.

"Yew are te must foolish woman! Yew have uh fire in yer! Gu an find urm…" It was enough to make the tears roll down her face, she could not believe he was being so nice to her. She wasn't much of service to the man, only reading and healing his wounds.

"Alright…" She replied softly, getting up from her seat. Dusting off her men's trousers and white tunic as she pulled over a cloak.

Her honey dew eyes glanced out side, eyeing soldiers of the Queen coming her way. Did they know she was leaving?

"Reeve?" The man glanced up wearily, even though he wanted her to be happy. He was going to miss her dearly, the token of that passionate kiss was his part of gratitude. Yet he wanted more of her, but he could not think that selfishly.

"Wat?" A sudden knock at the door jilted the two as Reeve's muscular form rose slowly and walked towards the door in his brutish manner.

"May I speak to the savage please?" It was no longer Lady Rosa to the palace, but savage, a horrid name she thought everyone would forget.

"Yes, she is here…" Reeve eyed the patrons wearily as Rosa came to the open door. Her eyes the same as she scanned the armored clad soldiers.

"Your children Madame…Have passed away…Your daughter was murdered in a brothel…Your son Flint, killed in the British Regime training…And your eldest hanged for treason against his Majesty…You are no longer to see Elizabeth, who is also locked away in the tower…"

Every little bit of her body collapsed to the floor. She could not breath, nor stand, her whole world had shattered into a million pieces.

The soldiers left without no apologies, she, the warrior of the Wampanoag tribe felt grief that never had be failed her this much.

Her heart had been pulled out of her body and squashed in the hands of God. Rosa, a living breathing creature, was now the walking dead.

Reeve's stood there, bewildered by all of this, he could not believe that all _three_ of them had died at the same time…Something was wrong here, and he wanted to know why.

"I still have to save Elizabeth…" She finally gasped for that bit of oxygen as Reeve's lifted her up and shut the door behind him.

"Tere's sumting fishy goin on about tat…Yer kids culd not have died all at wronce…"

Rosa said nothing after that, she shivered in his arms as he laid her upon his bed. He thought it best that he sleep with her tonight so that she did not do anything rash. He opened his arms and held her close, letting her whimpering body mold into him

* * *

**Greenwich Palace**

The messengers for the Queen returned to her with the news. Mary smiled maliciously as she could almost see Rosa's crumple form upon the floor.

"Good my dear sirs, this will prevent her to go after her beloved children…By the way were is Arthur?"

The messengers shook there heads as the Queen dismissed them. There was something strange going on with that boy. She had picked up a poem that proceeded to tell about a young, angel with vibrant green eyes that came down from heaven. She asked her little King what this meant and he said 'just his imagination'.

Yet again, her sickness of a child ran through her, she had tried everything to get Arthur to bed with her but to no avail.

She felt alone in this world, and for once, she wanted Rosa to be by her side. However, she shook that notion from her head and knew were Rosa's place stands; wallowing in her own misery, the misery Mary created so that she could feel _her _pain.

* * *

Notes: If you can guess those two disease, I will draw a cute little powerpuff picture of the cast! :D Haha I would draw it all for my reviewers anyway. Which I need to give out my little review thing pronto, I feel bad that I havent handed it out. X/

Oh, if you can guess the French man who resecued Helen I give you points for that too :D

-**Darkvampirewitch owns Marion Ravenwood!**

**Desclaimer...Lol forgot to add this again, Tudors not mine, Marion not mine, the only characters are the ones you guys arent familiar with. (Pretty much Rosa, Helen, Arthur, and Flint and a few random made-ups)**


	4. Arthur's Desires

**The Triad Dragons**

Arthur's Desire

Chapter Three

-

Notes: Okay, the next three chapters are going to be short, and only pertain to one of the kids.

Why I am doing this is because I am truly busy with school and this is hell week for me. So when getting a chapter over I feel realived. :D

Anywho, thank you to all who have reviewed. Please read the stories of the reviewers, they are beautifully done :D

Desclaimer: Marion Ravenwood was created by Darkvampirewitch, nobody may steal her unless permissioned otherwise.

**Warning: High Sexual Content!**

* * *

**Nov 4, 1557 (Outside of Greenwich Palace)**

The city now jostled with peasants and surfs alike. Each wanting money from the nearest patron who, being of royalty, only stuck up their noses to these particular people.

Even though one did not intend to be rude, he simply wanted to find her.

It had been several days sense he last saw Marion Ravenwood. He saw the golden age at the edge of the cities fountain reading a book of philosophy. When he had found her, she smiled the most beautiful smile anyone could ever imagine possible.

"The reading was lovely…I added a few lines that could help you though…" In addition, in his debt to her, he gave her a book that belonged to the regal library.

"No please I…" Gently Arthur would push the book towards her and say:

"It was not really of any interest to the Queen…"

Grant it, he was afraid after stealing three books the Queen would catch him. However, the clever Arthur knew how to escape the guards' weary glares by just persuasion.

He and Marion had been meeting in secret, she would crypt a date upon the back of a book she finished reading and he would decipher it. They have met only a few times, and now Arthur was getting irritable. He hated the fact they were hiding in secret, and wanted to tell his 'wife' (Quite disgusting he thought) that he was in _love _with a non related, beautiful, angelic, daughter of Duke Ravenwood.

However, Marion said otherwise, she of course did not want to encourage the Queen's wrath. For she, like many others of the regal court, have seen what the Tudors were capable of and was not about to be in the middle that flaming circle.

Now, the two star crossed lovers met in a field that once belonged to the King for hunting grounds and was sold to the Duke of Ravenwood.

"What is it like sleeping with the Queen?" Marion asked mischievously as Arthur chased after her throughout the fields. Their laughter engulfing the vast place as Marion circled around a tree.

"I do not sleep with her…I say I am sick..Or I have a unusually short genitals that would not please her Majesty…" He mocked as he stood in a majestic manner with his hips thrust outward.

"Oh you probably do.." Marion chuckled as he finally tackled her down upon the soft grass. Their eyes meeting, two different greens that molded into one single color that blended in with the meadow.

"Marion…" Arthur replied softly as his lips neared her soft pink one's.

The confused girl struggled to get free until finally, with bewilderment, Arthur let her go.

"I cannot Arthur…We…We have to stop…What if the Queen finds out?"

Arthur saw every trace of fear upon her face as he neared her. His breath upon her cheek as he kissed lightly, hoping to sooth the beautiful chaotic angel as he pulled a strand of blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Do not fret love, she will never know. And once she passes over, I will make sure that you are to be mine forever…"

Marion wrapped her arms around his vested waist. Arthur did the same as he pulled her into a strong embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. He would have liked to stay like that forever, but knew when the sun almost went down; he had to relive his nightmare.

* * *

**Greenwich Palace**

"Why were you late?"

A haughty Queen was in her dress robes as the guards led the flushed Arthur into the bed chamber. Her maids fluttered about hurriedly as they started to comb her hair as Arthur stood in awe at the Queen's service at hand.

"I was looking…I was looking for my sister…" He replied half truthfully, he was still searching for his sister. Even though he already knew that she was gone as he checked the last brothel. He also made the assumption his brother will not come back until after war, and that his mother, his beloved poor mother, was hidden somewhere.

"Dear boy…How many times have I told you…She is dead…Murder in the brothel…" Mary replied maliciously as Arthur tried to remain unfazed. He could not let this demon, who paraded around in Mary, try to convince him that his family was dead.

"Your wrong…And I…"

Before he could speak again, Mary arose from her seat and order the lady servants out of the room.

Silence rang throughout the room as Mary began to untie her white lace gown. Letting it drop to the floor revealing a very nude Queen. One that Arthur had to turn away from, he could not let this she devil taint him, and he was also not very enlightened by seeing his half-sister naked.

"Why will you not look at me Arthur…I am everything that little tart is…"

Arthur froze in his place, what did she just say?

"Oh yes…You know who I am talking about…That Ravenwood beauty, that silly little girl who thinks she is intelligent..Hah!"

Mary sat upon the bed, her bosoms, Arthur noticed, had wrinkled slightly and were not taught…Like Marion's, even though he had not seem them personally, he just imagined them.

"Don't you _dare _touch her!" Arthur replied menacingly as he pointed a finger at Mary who in fact was enjoying every bit of his pain.

"So you _are _seeing the Ravenwood whore…Well…You know what happens when women start to fondle the Queen's possessions…" Mary nodded coyly at an axe upon the wall, one that was used to chop Anne Boleyn's head, a prize she kept for she liked, no loved, the satisfaction of having that much power.

"Please…You cannot…" Arthur, with his persuasive tongue, had no way of getting out of this one. Now he blew the secret, and his emerald-eyed angel would actually become a heavenly figure.

"I can give you a proposition…." The Bloody Mary smiled brazenly as she got up from her seat. Arthur took another glance, yes she was nice looking, but not beautiful. Her skin was beginning to rash, her stomach was beginning to wrinkle and pooch. Her arms sagged, everything about her gravity had taken over. Not to much, but to an extent he was not very fond of it.

"Sleep with me…Give me a child…" She placed her hands upon his olive toned face. She had always a crush on the eldest of the Dragons. He had the most enduring lime green eyes that matched the royals cats optics.

Arthur had no way of saying no, but obeyed, he would probably vomit the next morning but he rather do that a million times than see Marion's head on a pike. He would have convinced her to kill him instead, but she would never.

" Oh you are so beautiful…" She replied softly, gingerly taking off the black and gold vest, one that was worn by Henry when he was younger. Mary ate everything up with her distant blue and brown eyes. He had abs, minorly toned, yet delicious still. His arms brazen and silky, his buttocks firm, his warm chocolate hair that flipped to the sides was soft. It was everything Mary could have dreamed for, he was the epitome of a Greek god.

"Tell I am beautiful…" She asked desperately as he was pulled onto the bed with no warning. She gathering herself on top of him.

"You are beautiful…" He replied timidly, yet he was imagining someone else, and that was Marion. She, with her elegant blonde locks, unique skin color, everything he wanted to imagine had churned into this horror that now lay on top of him.

"Why do you not get coaxed?" She replied fondling his gentiles as he tried to think of Marion more, and the more he thought of her, the less of Mary's awful form faded away.

* * *

**Nov 5, 1557 **

His sick figure stood upon the balcony that led to Mary's room. She was asleep, and that was the time she actually became 'human'.

Indeed Arthur vomited three times outside the balcony. The spittle falling from his mouth only caused more pain. He had actually slept with his half-sister, who now knew of his little rendezvous with Marion.

Marion, how he wanted to save himself so much for her, now, he was pushed to his limit and was gone.

He started to write something on a piece of paper, it was a note to Marion that it would be safe for the two not to see each other until this horrible epidemic that Queen has brought will be over.

"Soon…My love Marion…Soon…"


	5. Helen's Destiny

**The Triad Dragons**

Helen's Destiny

Chapter Four

Notes: I will give only a few of these notes..Because one, I AM OUT OF SCHOOL YES!! But I am still a busy person. :D

Also, this chapter may be a little odd so I am really sorry if it does bore you. I tried to make it wonderful but I think I did it half way. /

Thank you to all my reviewers, you are wonderful and to all who put on hits and added this story. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!! :D

Warnings: Sexual content

* * *

**Dec 7, 1557. Paris, France**

Every person living in Paris knows: what happens in Paris stays in Paris. Usually the best of all whore houses were instated there and matrons of love who try to wield men's powerless souls into their own bosom was the epitome of truth.

Such girl, who was quite odd to the French none of the less accepted, was a stunning Native that had eyes of the crystalloid moon.

Michel de Nostradamus had adopted her; of course, he found out after ward that she was not a boy. Still he accepted her, letting her tell the dreadful story of her mother and two brothers being pride away.

The two had become fast friends, telling stories of each recollection of their families. Nostradamus teaching his new pupil physics and the art of astronomy, it felt as if he finally found comfort from after all that sin he committed on her beautiful mother Rosa.

"Sir Nostradamus…Why do believe a war machine you called it, will rise in some centuries after?"

Helen, the curious girl she was, wanted to know everything about his diary. She had read it a couple of nights ago and was entirely intrigued.

They sat in a dining area that catered to the aristocracy, these little tea areas held prostitutes who made money by serving tea and flaunting their assets.

When Helen had first entered France, she was not at all pleased. Women were loose, men were even looser, they loved each body part, and they said that they were a 'bohemian' public.

Writers, artisans, prostitutes, business men, musicians, nobody was really high in their place, and nobody was below. It was this start of the Bohemian republic that their King even allowed it.

However, Helen started to get use to the new odd public with their kissing and informal ways of showing their vicinities.

"It will come in due time little Chepi, this machine will not be created until later centuries after ours…"

He stated briefly, sipping his tea in a mannerly way. Smiling up at the curious child who was indeed like her mother in so many ways.

Michel himself have grown old, sense he was so many years Rosa's senior. He still had his wit which carried him on through out this fruitful decade. Yet he wanted to make a statement, one that will only be surpassed in his diary.

"When I die…Helen, I want you to have my diary…And I want you tell everyone about my stories…"

The poor girl almost choked on the steaming liquid as she glared at him.

"Sir Nostradamus you cannot tell me these things…"

Nostradamus only placed a finger to his lips as he sipped his tea fervently. Glaring at her as if to say 'not another word' and she did of course silence herself.

* * *

**Dec 8, 1557 Market in the Paris Square.**

Michel appointed Helen his leading messenger, in his terms, his fetcher for goods.

Chepi, did not mind at all, and sense Michel used her 'foreign', name she did it with much more ease.

Though on this particular day, cold and unusually smelled of fresh cranberries. Helen decided to finish all her groceries in a fast pace, and take a different route down the 'red' corner lane.

It was her favorite part, ever since she had lost Michel's hand to the crowds. She had found herself in this gypsy district where ladies clad in beautiful colors danced on corners for money.

She herself wanted to be like these women, free of everything and not care what any man nor woman thought of them.

They were between the society of bohemians and whores. Outcasts alike because of their olive complexion, much like Helen's, and wore tattered bright clothing that only revealed their silky shoulders.

In addition, they were not all slender like the ladies in London. Some were very curvy and huge breasted and flaunted it whenever a Duke or a Lord pass by.

When she had asked Michel, after she found him, about these women. He told her they were the scorn of society that delved in the evils of Satan and created fantasies for men and women alike.

Now, Helen was the sort to not believe in such a tale. It was all the heretical churches fault for bringing such lively people into the gutter of Paris.

The crystal eyed Native watched intriguingly how they moved along with a musical device she later found out called the tambourine.

"Just a piece of silver Madame and I can make your wildest dreams come true!" A pear shaped gypsy with radiant red hair replied to a woman who, like Helen, came from aristocracy.

The gypsies had a wagon that was brightly painted with different languages and laced with ornate scarves. She never asked where they came from, but she always wondered why they wrote in different tongues.

"Excuse me mademoiselle…" A milky, smooth voice frightened her from her thoughts as she turned around to eye a dashingly handsome man. Her heart almost fell out of her mouth as she tried to speak, but it pounded furiously against her chest as he moved around her.

"Sorry I did not mean to frighten you…" He replied briskly as he dropped a few pieces of gold into a sitar's box.

"No…Sir…You did not…" Helen mustered to say as the gypsy man thanked the fair skinned one with a nod and blessing of Allah.

He was, a man from all the fictitious tales that her and Elizabeth read. A prince not in armor, but in a certain complex ordeal of aristocracy and bohemian.

A green coat that was embroidered with silver and array of vines that intertwined to the neck. His knickers were not the usual of the French wardrobe but more like London's. It was a mix with the gypsy's pants and a twist of regal impudence. They were green with silver and purple linings. He had green riding boots that flecked away silver and had a star on the end of the heel. His doublet consisted of a loud purple and buttoned to the neckline. A gold belt hung loosely from his masculine torso that held an Arabian style sword Helen had seen in books.

His hair though, what was so strange about his hair spiked to the front, and had a odd painted color in it, was it green?

He also had a gold earring that hung tightly to his ear lobe. He had a bit of stubble on his square jaw line and bright mosaic green eyes that had bits and pieces of gold flecks that even her crystal eyes failed to compare to.

She could not speak again, her heart was to wrapped up in its own beat as he passed along side her. Than without a sudden hesitation, he looked back at her as if he _wanted_ her to follow him. Than with one sly look he glanced away, causing Helen to cautiously trail after.

"_Where is he going?"_ Helen thought as she followed the knight in dashing green pushed through the crowd and faded into obscurity.

Crystal eyes scanned the vast market place, he had left just as he arrived, maybe it was her imagination.

No, her brief imagination had stuck out like a sore thumb in the dirty crowd. Helen smiled to herself as she regained the capture she would not let go.

She followed him down the now quaint dirt roads that few had use. He whistled a little tune to himself and swung himself around abruptly, smiling at Helen who almost screamed from the unexpected man.

"You know you should not follow a stranger around…Bad things can happen…" The man replied in a harsh yet playful, British accented voice.

"So..Sooo…Sorry I did not mean..To impose I just saw you and fell in love…"

Covering her mouth hastily, as if she let out the worst plague in her life. Helen immediately turned around in embarrassment as the man started to laugh.

"You are not in love, child…You are in lust…" He gave her another radiant coy smile that could melt her very heart.

"I am not a child!" She cried, her face turning red as she tried to hide underneath her feathery black locks.

"Sorry, my lady, but what you just stated is contradictory…You _think_ you are in love…But you are really not…" He started to walk towards her, his riding boots clapping against the ground.

She could smell an unfamiliar scent, this scent being of the sea. A grainy mixture of grime, salt water, and wood. Yet on him, it smelt of everything that she wanted to devour. An edible concoction that left her open to his every whim.

"No sir…You are wrong…I am in love with you, I fell in love with you on first sight! My heart started to beat fast, I could not speak I…"

The man placed two fingers upon her lips, his head careened towards her ear as he whispered softly.

"It is just your imagination poppet…"

He smiled sweetly, almost hiding something as he left her standing there. Thinking of what she should do, where she should turn, because everything in her life involved _him_.

During those moments of whispering, she thought her heart could explode. She wanted him to do it over and over again. Yet she barley could stand up as she stumbled out from the alley.

Her life, now depended on finding out who this mysterious man is and why he does not believe in love.

* * *

**Greenwich Palace **

Sweat, spittle, and groans escaped the prison chamber where in hiding, Arthur and Marion made love continually.

Since Arthur's predicament with Mary led him into a lustful rage for not letting him see his beautiful golden haired angel.

His love, clever little Marion, had figured out a plan. She devised it simply to dress up in a man's uniform and say she is a messenger from the neighboring Dukes. It was easy, yet it had to be sporadic, which Arthur hated the most.

He, on the other hand, had tried once to escape. Yet his Bloody Queen caught him and decided it best that if he ever left grounds, Marion _would _have her head cut off.

Now it resulted into betrayal, the kind he utmost desired.

"Marion…I wanted..To give you this…" Arthur glanced about the floor to find his trousers. He dug around in the pockets to find a silver ring. It was plain and simple, but it will not give away anything about their relationship that they kept quite.

"Arthur…I cannot it..It is to beautiful for words…" He gingerly opened her palm and placed it on there. Rubbing her thigh tenderly and grazing her neck.

"You're the only person I could ever love Marion. The only person who is knowledgeable about her well being. Once Mary gives way…Than you and I…Can forever be together..I promise you that."

* * *

**Notes**: Ta Da! Okay sorry

The idea of Marion comming back is Darkvampirewitches thank you so much deary for your suggestion. :D

-Also, I wanted to bring Michel back because he was my favourite of Rosa's loves and I thought it would be suitable to have him be like a father to Helen.

Sorry if this chapter is confusing, tell me so and I will make changes. (Also the prologue I made some drastic changes because I was appalled by all the errors.)


	6. Flint's Disaster

**The Triad Dragons**

Flint's Disaster

Chapter 5

-

I finished this chapter in a matter of two hours. I was so happy to do Flint's side. Sorry to those, but to me, Flint has become my favourite character. (Now mind all, I love the rest of the children, I am just happy that I am able to write a descent homosexual piece. Unless you think otherwise than please tell me.)

-Also, there will be people that were not necessarily born in this era, that is why it is a AU story :D-

-Sorry if this story is getting a little far-fetched, I am trying to keep it simple yet different-

**Thank you again to all my reviewers!**

**-Profile updated!-**

Warning: Gore, Bashing, and Language

* * *

**February 14, 1558, Calais France battle grounds**

The sheer, translucent white snow was filled with the bodies of the dead soldiers of the British and French.

They were still fighting though, for the glory of their Queen and the glory of England.

"Damn England…" Flint thought as he butted heads with a French combatant, he easily slit off his right hand were the blood spoiled the glistening snow.

He pulled his sword around and swung it towards the man's head. Another man came from behind but he easily swatted away by his fellow British peers who felt pride for saving his hind.

"Thanks…" Was all Flint could say before another attacker was upon him.

The red fluids poured upon the white dove frost as the British militia became away that they were not winning.

It was suspected that the French army was more suitable for the snow climate than the British were. They hid well in their white uniforms, and had the ingenious mind of Francois De Guise to operate it.

"Commander Flint!" The one man he yearned to hear cried out for help as the half Native swung his sword quickly in the French man's chest as he scrambled towards his friend.

Everywhere his violet eyes scanned, were corpses rotting in the snow. Dirty men who were battered and injured badly, some were even clawing their way out of the piles of bodies that were strewn upon them.

Yet Flint could not think of that now, he had someone more important to save.

"Damien!" He screamed as guns fired from the air, a sharp pain enveloped his right bicep as he groaned from a bullet streaking across his arm.

"Fuck!" He cried as he started to hold onto his sullied arm. His face gathered in ash that was mostly concentrated from the gunpowder and soil.

There he saw Damien fighting away a French man who had the upper hand. His sword clashing with his as more bullets flew through the air and men's chants 'Viva La France!' and 'For the Glory of England' were called in the course of the chaotic battle.

Without any hesitation, Flint jumped into Damien's own battle and sliced the French man's neck rapidly. Stabbing him in the gut as the red liquid seeped through his mouth and poured onto another dead man's neck.

"Commander Flint…How did you learn to be so agile…" Damien teased as another blast from a cannon made by the French enveloped a horrible stench throughout the battlefield.

Still, many men fought to their last breaths. Exception of one who stood out, a woman, no a young girl had led half of the French to fight against the British. Her exceptionally dark reddish hair was cropped like a man's and she wore the silvery armor of the French as she held her sword high and chanted.

"For God!" She cried as the men shouted, causing another wave of men to come in.

"Who is she?" Damien asked curiously, his chest heaving and face turning blue from the lack of clothing. For the British, their clothing did not come properly made so they were almost running around in just tights and armor.

"Joan of Arcadia…" Flint replied softly, his violet eyes widened with awe. He thought the rumors were false about a Saint woman who rode on her horse and heard voices and such.

Yet reality had sprung back upon him as he clashed swords with a man that had a unfamiliar color of blue upon his beard.

It was the fight until the death, and it still seemed like the French were winning but Flint would never retire. He would never fall to the French who were ultimately defeating them.

"Damien, watch your left…" His older friend collided with a French soldier of an upper rank as they sliced at each other.

However, things began to grow slow….

Flint shoved his sword through the swollen belly of a man who cried out in sheer pain as his intestines fell out from the sheer slice.

He felt relieved as the man choked on his own blood; Flint loved the sight of it, the man squabbling at his feet as he spoke in French.

'Save me..Spare me!' No, he would never, and his sword cracked open the man's skull as white and red fluids seeped through the cranium's crevices.

A sneer made for a triumphant King stared down at the freshly dead body. He wanted to tell Damien that this was his twenty-sixth man he had killed. Yet his mouth dropped, and his body froze from what he saw.

Damien had him, with one swing he could have done it. However, the French General was to quick and he sliced him through the stomach. Damien knelt on the cold floor as Flint's screams rang in his head. He glanced over slightly, his body tightening trying to hold in that last breath. Than without any vacillation, his wavering eyes noticed his good friend and ally stabbing the French General repeatedly. Once the General was down, he did not stop. He kept bashing the man's forehead with the brunt gold tip of the 

sword. Blood spluttering from the sight as Damien wearily glanced over at his friend…Who became a War demon.

"Damien!" He tried to help him up, but Damien was to weak. His legs gave out at once. All that he had left to do was tell him the most important thing in the world.

"Tell my beloved wife…That I love…I looovvv..her…And my son…Tell him…Father is proud…"

He than slowly sank away in Flint's arms, his eyes remained open and glassy as Flint cried in utter pain.

"NOOOOOOO!" The scream was justification for his anger, he wanted to _kill_all those basterds for killing his friend. No his first love that he will never be able to kiss, the one he wanted to say he loved him instead of his wife.

Flint knew it selfish, but he would do anything to carry out the message. So he left, he left the battle field, he did not want to see the war end, he did not want to see the French's faces when they won. He wanted to kill the Queen for putting them through this battle because 'if her heart was open it would have the name Calais upon it'.

Another French soldier tried to kill Flint, but in a rage, he sliced off his head easily. This, this is what he has become. A War Angel, a Merciless Demon, a Patron of Death, the poisonous intoxication found in a bullet…He was everything of War, and he will do a better, no, _superior_ job compared to his elderly captains who knew nothing.

His messy brown hair was clumped with blood and rubble. Stuck around his body was guts with pieces of flakey snow.

How ironic that the sky start to tear white droplets. He almost laughed at the sheer lunacy, snow was pure…But its purity was marked by the sin of Wrath.

* * *

**February 20, 1558 London, England**

London had begun to create a festival in the name of the Queen. A beautiful array of colors filled the town streets that people walked amongst.

There were no enemies on this day; it was only friends, and the upcoming event of theater that blazed throughout merry old England.

The Global Theater made its first appearance a few months after reconstructing. One of the plays to first be portrayed on it was William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream.

"Gentlemen…All the world's a stage.." A very vibrant man replied as he lifted his hands gracefully as the other few men nodded their heads.

"Now Lucius…You have to wear this…" A young teenage boy groaned as an elderly man handed him a padded corset made for his size. He slipped it on with much aggravation as the elderly, whimsical man laughed. The makeup upon his face almost stiffening from the cold that the month of February brought.

"Were is the man playing Bottom?" Cried Shakespeare as he looked around for the main actor of this event.

"Not here Sir William! I will not do it!" He replied wearily as William opened the back dressing room curtains and found a masculine man with a tiny voice in peasant clothing.

"You will do fine as Bottom Darius…You are the great Duke of Evenburg…You are brilliant…All you have to do is act like you do not know how to act…"

William smiled gleefully as he clapped his hands indicating them that the show was about to start.

-

The Globe Theater was a massive complex with a small stage. It seated nearly one hundred nobles, whilst the peasantry stood in the bottom of the circle. They sold a tomato one a shilling so that if the play was bad, they would be able to throw it at the performers.

However, the people decided to eat the condiments instead. For they have heard of a brilliant man who devised plays in a unique manner.

Now these people were not the intelligent, and they preferred to see three things that Shakespeare knew would please the crowd; gore, young teen sex, and magic.

Now, he knew that this one had two elements, teen love and magic. In addition, comedy that could capture the hearts of millions.

Back than, women were not allowed in plays for they had young men to do it. Also Shakespeare did not want to fret around with female hormones since he himself can throw little fits at times.

A hush fell out over the crowd as a man, in costume attire. His light brunette hair teased up in the front looked about regally as he bowed.

"My Lords, Ladies, and people of the court…I give you a play of truth, love, and above all…Tranquility…Forever more that you watch closely at the characters…For they do not know you are watching them as they do not know of you…So may I present to you my latest comedic piece…A Midsummer Night's Dream…"

The man in a regal purple vest and black knickers bowed towards the people who looked at each other in awe. The Lords of course pulled up their noses, Mary being one of them.

Flint, on the other hand, watched with arms crossed as he leaned against one of the pillars of the great Globe theater. His violet eyes never wavering from the stage as the players came out in costume. He had arrived late, which was unusual for him.

Laughter erupted as a boy in women's clothing wooed helplessly for Lysander as a cunning man in his late thirties appeared grasping the boy woman playfully.

The audience ate up everything, laughing at parts they clearly did not understand. The court even seemed amused as Flint glanced back up upon the stage.

Ever since he had left the battlefield, his heart had become cold. He told no one of his leave, and traveled back upon a stolen horse, leaving his British men behind.

After three long days, he finally made it back to London and set out to find Damien's wife Lucindra.

She lived in a small cottage near the outskirts of London. She was a farmer and a baker, and now a widower.

'Lady Lucindra'

'Yes'

The news was quick, he replied while looking straight into her sorrow filled eyes. He nodded his head bowing as she shut the door, quietly thanking him for his words, as he left to never see her again.

Now, he was here in London, living in a house that smelt of urine and dead rats. He was working as an innkeeper, and decided it best to clean the place up, of course, it was better than it was, and held even the new Earl of Essex.

"Thisby, the flowers of odious savours sweet…" Replied the reckless weaver character Bottom as the audience laughed at his lack of ability to see that he could not indeed act.

Flint glanced down at his clothing, which was more regal than a peasant was, but suffered under anything majestic.

A gray tunic, sporting a under white shirt and brown tights and brown riding boots. A sword, the one he slain with at war was hilted on his belt.

Violet eyes scanned over at the imperial majesties who sat watching with eager eyes the play started to demise. He saw Mary, her beauty still intact, but the ugliness seeped through. Than, his eyes grew wide, there he saw Arthur. His face placid, watching happily, yet the happiness was taken away as Mary placed a raw hand upon his leg.

Flint was appalled by this site, had Mary married her half-brother. His brother?! He wanted to climb up into the booths and slice off her head, like his mother before him who scared away Parliament.

However, if Arthur was here, could Helen and his mother be too?

An excitement bubbled in his chest as he made his way through the clapping crowds. The play had ended with a short bow of the characters and William Shakespeare came out in front to make one final speech.

"I wish you well and so I take my leave, I Pray you know me when we meet again…"

He had lost his balance; and he had lost his mind, had he?

Did he not notice William when he walked in? No, now he could actually see William clearly in the middle of the seating.

It was if time had stopped for just the two of them. No one was there except the light on Shakespeare and the dusk hovering over Flint.

He was young looking, a fine piece of work. He was quite small; maybe about five sixth an average male size, which did not beat Flint,'s five to ten inches. He had bright glowing forest green eyes with specks of brown in between. He had a small mustache upon the chin and the rest cleanly shaven.

He was unique to Flint's steel cold outlook on life. He forgot his sense of purpose until the Queen's red robes caught his eye as he glanced at William one last time and ran towards the high seating.

"Arthur!" He cried, but his brother could not hear him. Neither could any of the royals, so Flint took more drastic events.

He followed the regal family outside, but was abruptly stopped by a guard who pushed him a way.

"I am apart of the Royal Court…" Flint tried to argue but failed, his brutality would have come in hand but he did not want to start anything.

"How do I get inside the Palace…" He asked himself wearily as he traveled back to the Inn.

-

**Night**

The Inn was more like a bar, people from all parts of the country stayed the night. In addition, they wanted to try the ale that Matron Bess made; she was a Germanic woman with huge breasts and body to match. She was every pirate, criminal, scallywags dream.

"Flinty! Yew serve de table ovder dere.." She replied in a harsh German accent, Flint smiled coyly towards his Baroness who giggled from the stare.

"I will do whatever you like my dear Bess…" He replied teasingly as she slapped him upon the gluteus maximus, creating a roar of laughter from the tables.

"Me beautiful Bess…Come sit with me!" One of the crony men replied as she came over haughtily.

Bess and her beautiful big baronesses were not the kind to be shoved around. There were three others that were exotically stunning like her, each being a wet man's dream.

Yolanda, a dark skinned woman from Africa had come over to Europe by ship. She was treated like a goddess in her tribe, which made Flint think of his mother. She was exactly as Flint pin pointed, a mother, and she cared for him like he was her own son.

Baroness Olga came from Norway, blonde, blue eyed and bold. She had a mouth that could come back with any witticism a man ever through at her. Flint always came to her for advice on something, and she would bluntly put it out like any other.

"Yew don a gurls breasts unlesh yew kno she ish the won."

Than last but not least, the seductive gypsy Cassandra from Romania. Milky white skin and wavy black hair that cascaded down to her middle back. She flaunted her assets more than the other women, she wore sheer clothing of different bright hues that made men melt at the very bottom. She was a great listener, and whenever Flint needed someone, he could always go to her.

Than there was ol' Bess, Bess…Was just Bess, she ran this place as if it were her own. Flint had been hired by her after he offered to clean the place up.

However, Bess knew about his sexual orientation, and Flint could no longer hide it.

After the Battle, his feelings for Damien arose like a kettle about to burst steam. He wanted someone in his life, but it was not to be a woman.

He tried to hide it the past days he resided with the women. Yet Bess told him point blankly, unusually for her, that he liked men more than women.

"Yew would have touched our bodacious bodies and yew luke at men to much…"

She was right, he could not help but look at some of the handsome men that came in. It was probably under his mother's genetics that he liked 'handsome' people, since he did consider himself slightly attractive.

However, his task for tonight was to serve the table with William Shakespeare's Theater crew that held the men that were all in the comedic play.

"William seems handsome…" Bess replied giggling as she gingerly pushed Flint towards the table.

"What would you all like to..Drink.." He almost forgot what he was going to say, for right than William looked at him. He smiled a beautiful smile that he could not help but notice such rare white teeth. His on the other hand, were slightly yellow from the tar that enveloped the battlefields air.

"A pint of ale for us all…And cider for the young one here…" The man who played Bottom slapped the younger man who still had rouge upon his face.

The men at the table laughed as William joined in, but once his waiter left. He could not help but notice how physically structured he was. Grant it, William was a scrawny thing, but this waiter was perfectly put together. As if someone put masculine and feminine together and created this man.

Flint filled up the tankards as he glanced over at the table, his eyes met with Shakespeare's stunning green one's. He froze for a second as if a bullet had entered his heart. The ale dripped over the side and splashed upon his shirt.

"Oh yew clumsy man!" Bess sighed heavily as Flint started to clean up, he hated the fact that these women were superior, it was his night to show William that he was a brave fighter and killed over twenty-seven men on the Calais battlefield.

Flint was like Henry, his late father. A maniac for war, blood lusting, diplomatic, intelligent boy who knew everything about wars from the first Roman to the last general.

Yet he felt so small in this Tavern, he felt even worse now that he knew his sexuality, his passion, leaned towards men.

How would he tell his siblings and mother if they ever saw him again? He was hoping they would accept it smile, yet he was so afraid of what could happen if anybody besides them found out.

He walked abruptly to the table, ales upon a brass circle and placed them upon the woodened table as the men cheered for their happy deliverance.

"Thank you my good man!" A hearty fellow who was Pan in the play shouted of approval as he gulped down the pint. Flint picked it up after the man set it down and fetched him another one.

Once he returned, William gave a coy smile and leaned in on his elbows. Tilting his head as if to figure Flint out, he than lifted his head and opened his mouth.

"What is your name?" His voice was silky, and very projected. For Flint was baffled by his astounding soft yet prominent voice.

"Flint…" He replied in a harsher tone that made William smile even more.

"What an unusual name…Have you ever participated in theater Flint?"

What would he want to do in theater? However, an idea popped into his head as he lifted a brow in question.

" No…But I was always _intrigued _by the performing arts…" He replied softly.

William got up from the table and told the drunken men that he will see them in the morning. The others happily toasted for Shakespeare's crew as William led Flint outside.

-

"I am creating my most dramatic masterpiece…" He replied satisfyingly as he paced around grovel near the entrance.

Flint leaned up against the Inn's wall as he watched William's ominous figure hop around as if he was mad.

"What, pray tell, do you need me for…"

He replied sarcastically as William glared at him. The man was too dramatic for his own good, he must have been two years older than Flint but he did not act like it.

"Sir Flint! You have a calling!" He replied ecstatically, wavering his arms and leaning back in a dramatic gesture.

"I will teach you everything! You will learn how to project, to ravish another, to feel the stage and every crevice…"

He than leaned in towards Flint who tried to sink into the Tavern's wall but to no avail, William's green speckled eyes looked more beautiful than ever and Flint could not stop looking at them.

"And to kiss…A kiss on a stage…Is forever worthy of a crowd…And will live on forever in legendary theater history…"

It actually interested Flint, for he stayed still, breathing heavily as his new found friend turned away and leaned his head towards the side.

"However…Since you are _intrigued_ with acting…I am guessing you do not..Want to.." He replied in a solemn voice as Flint shook his head from elusive thoughts.

"I would like to try it…"

William smiled happily and snapped his fingers.

"Done..We are going to practice tomorrow at the Globe theater...The play is called Julius Ceaser..And we will be performing it for the peasantry only in eight days…"

Flint could not resist a laugh as Shakespeare started to dance around. He reminded him like his sister Helen, so full of life and ready to live for every second.

"What? Do you not see I am happy? I am hiring a intelligent and breathtakingly handsome man that I have found in a Inn…I know I can train you Sir Flint, and you will be the best actor London has ever seen…"

A demure smile grazed Flint's lips as he unfolded his arms to watch William parade around in his own success.

"Well we ever..Perform in the palace?"

The vibrant man glanced at the violet-eyed Flint who he wanted to hold desperately in his arms.

"Yes we will…After Julies Ceaser, I have to create a dramatic love story that would envy the Queen's.." He replied boastfully. The Native bron felt a twinge rupture in his stomach.

Flint felt guilty that he did not get his brother soon enough. Yet if he stayed in the company of Shakespeare, no one in the palace could do any wrong to him.

However, what was William meaning a kiss _on_ stage?

* * *

Notes: Hazah...Done with the childrens chapters, the next will be about Rosa. I feel bad that I have not given my favourite Native the spot light yet so meh. Than I will combine all the children.

Oooh such sauciness!! Yes William Shakespeare was not born until the 1560's, but I wanted him so badly to be the love interest of Flint. I think its wonderful :D, and the homosexual side of the past is really not shown until the Tudors (with Clampton I believe? I cannot remeber his name hehehe) Sorry but I do love MxM so sorry for those who are not interested, tough toe nails for you XD.

-Saint Joan is my favourite saint, besides Mary Magdelen, dammint I cannot spell her name! Anywho, Saint Joan is only used in this chapter just because she is Saint Joan :D (She was born during the 1400's) so I added her in anyway.

-Again, thank you for the reviews, and sorry the last chapter lacked luster. I will give Helen something bigger because I did not do her justice on that chapter. (Sorry dear Helen! I will make it up to you :D) Arthur will be fine, his is sporadic, and Marion is perfect!! Thank you again Darkvampirewitch!


	7. In Utter Turmoil

**The Triad Dragons**

In Utter Turmoil

Chapter Six

-

This is my most steamy chapter...

Anyway, sorry that I am updating so much. I will try to avoid this damn computer for it is connected to me! Yikes

Thank you to all of my reviews! It has helped alot! (My trusted reviewers are upon my bio, you may go see please :D)

I thank you to those who have reviewed, you know who you are, and if you are a new reviewer I shall add you :D

**Warnings: High sexual content and vivid sexuality.**

this marker will indicate the sex part, if you do not want to read it. (Sadly it will be have of the story loves XD) But I rather you all not to feel uncomfortable, so I am placing out a warning.

GRAMMATICAL CHANGES!

* * *

**March 4, 1558, Blacksmith's shop**

Reeve's toiled away upon a silver slab of armor that he was perfecting. It would be light so that one may be able to mount a horse with out any falling or hesitation.

However, his coal dark eyes lingered towards the back window. Staring at a running form that hid behind trees and danced jovially.

After Rosa's fall those few months ago, she had told Reeve that she wanted to feel at home again. Therefore, she created a dress that was made of pure cotton and made into a wrap around the body. She laced it with a tough string made of pig's intestines and horses hair. Her black hair fell defiantly, wavering as she ran around like a child of nature who was free from the shackles of the women's corset.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He placed his steal hammer down and wiped his greasy hands. He pulled on a shirt so not as to frighten the customer with his bulky chest.

"'Ello?" He asked in a husky voice as he opened the door, his eyes narrowed as a figure in a cloak stood there. Red, blond locks spiraling from the hood as petite pale hands lifted the shadowy wardrobe from her face.

"Yur..Yur Majesty…" Reeves bowed deeply in front of Elizabeth. Rosa had taught him about her, she was of great importance and was ultimately a sovereign in Elizabeth's eyes.

Even though deep inside, she told him that she still loved Mary, just not this malicious one.

"Sir Reeves of Earl…May I see Lady Rosa..?" Her feathery steel voice asked as the man nodded fervently as he let her come inside.

" Rosy!" He shouted out the window, frightening the Native as she turned around from her spot on the grass. Her bare feet sped up with the waning winds of the night as she entered the back room of the house.

"You know I do not…"

Her mouth dropped as she eyed the Princess Elizabeth. Her whole being had changed from a little girl to a woman. The young lady smiled proudly as she bowed towards Rosa who in turn did the same.

"It has been a while your Majesty.." Rosa replied softly as Elizabeth shook her head.

"You know as well as I that I am no Queen…" Elizabeth walked swiftly towards her and placed her arms around her shoulders tightly squeezing her. Rosa did the same, tears slowly drifting down her cheeks upon Elizabeth's silk blue gown.

"In my eyes you are…"

Elizabeth smiled sweetly as she sat down on the couch, Reeves was in utter awe of this girl. She seemed more of a Queen than the one sitting on the throne now.

"I have news for you my dear Rosa…And you will be happy to hear that your children are well and alive…"

* * *

**March 14, 1558 (Paris, France)**

Every thought of him entered her mind profusely, her every body quivered as she felt that imaginary breath upon her ear.

Closing the book of Infamous Tudor Tales, she lightly grazed the binding with her index finger. Causing the book to glimmer as she held it up to the window of her room.

"I have to find him….I have to find him…"

Grant it she had chanted this saying for over many months now. It was time to find him, her lust was to strong as she dropped the book and left her room.

"Chepi…" A small voice croaked from Nostradamus's room as Helen groaned silently as she entered his room and bowed politely.

"Yes Master Nostradamus?" She asked in a light tone, trying to hide her anxiety as he careened his neck over a massive book.

"Never mind child…I forgot…" He chuckled, a raspy cough escaping his lips as Helen bowed happily and stumbled down the steps in her newly made yellow dress crowned in pearls.

-

Helen's petite frame waited out side of the circlet of the fur trading company, this was the last place she had seen the mysterious man.

Crystal blue eyes scanned the neighboring stands, women delivering fishes, divulging into conversation as their horrible teeth glimmered a yellow upon them.

She had than saw a figure, dressed in a velvet blue that had walked out of the fur company. Looking handsomly domestic as ever.

He had not noticed the yellow clad girl as she followed him yet again. This time, she would be more of her Native side, silent.

His wonderful sea scent led her to the dock, where a row of houses were smashed together to make many strands of cottages and full brick houses.

One in particular caught her eyes as the mysterious man entered in swiftly.

"What?"

Helen asked this question over and over as she treaded carefully towards the broken down house. Luckily for her, the window shades were open.

However, what she saw had almost caused her to faint. The mysterious man was fondling this very, unsightly, gaudy, woman who in fact was more dirtier than a peasant. She must have been great royalty for there was a crest upon the doorframe.

Helen watched in a odd amusement how the lady cackled as the beautiful stranger fondled her breasts. It was if he enjoyed it, making her feel more loved than ever.

"Oye…Drake you make…Me alive!" She screamed aloud as he thrust himself in her. Helen's eyes widened as she noticed his very, big shaft.

She blushed at that fact, turning away as the woman's head was thrown back. They were sprawled upon a table like they did not care if anybody saw them.

Helen was not happy that he was making love to a large nose, gap toothed scarred face woman who had clearly never seen a bathtub before.

Crystal blue eyes scanned the area that he resided. The sea was beautiful as ever, glistening as if it had a mind of its own. Yet it was not a sea, more a like a river were ships with tall masts floated in. She always wanted to ride on a ship, get lost at sea and never to be found again.

She felt her body unanimously rise to go towards the blue waters. Her feathery raven locks brushing past her olive skin, clear as the sky that held about the day. Of course with the suggest pimple, that was hidden on the brow line. Helen blamed her 'nature's calling' that ended a few days ago.

For she was far into a daze for the half Native did not even hear the door shut behind her as she stood against the wall framing the dock. Her eyes drifted towards white winged birds that flew freely in the sky.

Than suddenly, a pair of masculine hands, clean of any regret, caressed her body slowly from the sides. Her breathing all together stopped her heart beating rapidly as if it would burst from her chest.

Sweat broke from her brow line from the heat that this man was creating.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Helen abruptly turned around, tilting her head back to get a good view of the man. He was more beautiful than ever, it was as if he never had made love to that woman in the first place.

"But I thought I was only your imagination…" Helen replied coldly as she started to walk slowly away from his lustful hands.

"I did…Did I not…" The man chuckled more to himself, his wrists wrapped in a unsavory cloth of white. A new fashion of his that he wore, they were torn from teh dresses of women that he had made love to.

However, this girl, would be a unique collection, something more to him. She had eyes that matched the pale moon, and he almost wanted to give himself away when he first met her. Yet he was a man whore, and a pirate prostitute such as himself was not going to give himself up so easily.

His spell of enchanting charm had caressed his little poppet. Knowing she would one-day return to find him, yet he had seen her scouting about sometimes, and to her dismay would never find him. Just the way he wanted it.

Now, he had her, deep in his grasp as he walked behind her to even out the pace.

"And…You only make love to women who are dirty…You probably have never even seen a bath before have you?"

Helen stopped abruptly, glaring at the man with those enchanting crystal eyes as he gave her playful smirk.

"I do clean actually, after you disappeared from the windows view, I took a nice bath in the ladies tub…."

Her mouth dropped instantly as he said these words. He knew she was watching, how could she not know? How could she not see that he was half way staring at her with his stunning smirk?

"I am…I am sorry I did not mean to stare I…You just made that woman look so beautiful, even though she was the sullied, and foul. It was as if she was a whole different person…"

There she went again speaking her mind. She felt as if she could run away again for saying such idiotic things. Though the mysterious man named Drake brazenly smiled at her.

"Such gracious words that come from such a young lady…"

"Young woman…" She corrected forcefully as the man wavered his hand.

"They are all the same…"

His voice dropped an octave when he replied these words. Her heart had sped up again as he touched her lightly on the face. Soft, yet calloused hands made its way towards her leg, rubbing against her thigh in small circles. He knew what he was doing, and he did it well.

"Who are you?" She asked questionably, the man lifted her up in bridal form and kissed her fore head softly.

"I am a gypsy, a pirate prostitute…I score the seas for deprived women…Now, I only do two women on each shore. However, I can allow a third…"

Helen gulped, why was she listening to him? He was a pirate for pets sake! He could rape her and rob her blind. What if he knew where she lived, he could hurt Nostradamus or worse, kill him.

"Well…Since I do not have any money I…"

He silenced her with a kiss, a real, passionate, fiery kiss that she only read in The Infamous Tudor Tales. Her heart had broke into millions of pieces, as her stomach flipped and turned. Her sex moistened from the infallible heat he brought on.

"You are free my poppet…For I know you are a virgin…It was easy to see when I first glanced at you. You want to know everything about the man's sex…Than I will show you every trick that a man will bow down on his knees for…And that makes every woman squeal in pleasure.."

Her heart begun to burst from her chest, she had ignored every little detail. All she wanted was him, his voice, his love, his body, everything….

-

He had carried her into a nearby boat, one that had a lower deck residing a ornate large captain's quarters. A shell painted bed plastered by the window was enormous, Helen gasped in awe for she had never seen such artisanship for such a long time.

"What do you do first?" Helen quivered in her dress as he started to wash his hands. She followed in suit as he started to tenderly kiss her neck and untie the silvery ribbons upon the back of the corset. He let it tumble down to her flat golden shoes, leaving her in a beautiful chemise that had been layered over a shift.

His masculine arms picked up the frail body and placed Helen upon the bed gingerly. He undid his doublet, than his shirt made of white linen.

Helen was un aware of what to do, in the stories she has read, the women would awe and oo at the site of a handsome man.

However, Drake was a man of more than a couple of awe's. He was far greater than that, he was more like a god hiding beneath a human's flesh.

Helen's eyes scanned his body, crystal orbs settling on a odd marking upon his arm which was carved upon his shoulder, a star with two lines through it. A interesting symbol that she had to touch, he smiled sweetly at the girl's curiosity.

"Touch me poppet…I will not hurt you I promise…" Husky voice reverberated the dark cabin room as she gulped and nodded her head. Moving uncomfortable to sit up slightly, her feeble hand lifted from it's place upon the bed and touched his chiseled chest. Following her finger down the sternum, than slowly over each man made ab of soft flesh that made her gasp in pleasure.

"There you go…Now…Let me explore you…" She nodded her head as his finger traced the outline of her shoulders. His mosaic green eyes following each curve of her body. Slowly grazing her breast as she moaned in pleasure, she had never felt so joyful from someone touching her chest! She never knew how much her body could feel so many sensations.

His smile was never endless as her young mind grasped each ridge of his own body. He had never had someone so curious, the women who he usually found were God forsaken widows and women without the looks to steal a man's eye.

However, this girl, this mysterious girl had an exotic beauty he had never seen before. Grant it, he had been to Africa and Asia, yet she, he had never seen.

He let her fingers linger upon his back, as she grew more comfortable with each crevice. She than touched his face, her quivering hands were now calm and gentle. He too cupped her oval shaped chin and brought her in for a kiss.

A kiss, he never really passionatly kissed a woman before, maybe a few times, but the women he ran into wanted sex more than love.

"Tell me your name poppet…" He asked as he let go of her lips that retained such a vibrant red.

"Helen.." Softly replying as he digested the name with a smile, as if he was trying to gather her all inside him as he nodded his head.

"Beautiful name…Helen…What exactly is your culture…" He proceeded to ask as he started to pull down his pants that would unveil his sex.

"…My mother…She is, she is from the 'New World'…A Native" His eyes widened with carnal pleasure, all his twenty years of sailing aboard ships had he never heard of the 'New World'.

Helen could not breath, as he touched her wrist and letting his other hand open her clenched fist. Letting her lean fingers sprawl down his lower stomach and onto his soft testicles.

She looked away in embarrassment; she did not want to make him mad. She wanted to enjoy this, yet she felt like she was doing something wrong.

"It is okay my dear Helen…" He whispered softly as he moved her immobile wrist for her up and down his shaft. She felt her heart spring into action, as his lips met hers in a passionate matter. This is what Helen loved about this new man; he was slow, and zealous. His lips always lingered like in the books she read. She was hopelessly romantic as he started to smile in awe as she felt her eyes fixate on his groin again.

"This is a man's favorite pleasure part..Not his only one mind you, but mine to say the least…But I also have another…" Helen wanted to reply, but his movements were faster. He placed her right hand upon shoulder, sliding it up and down like she did with his shaft. His body intensified into this utter splendor, her heart beating away as she smiled from what she was giving him.

"What if I..What if I want to be with you..And _only _you…"

Helen's gaze drifted down again at her hosiery, she could not bare to look him in the eye for fear of his answer.

As she mindlessly caressed his manly ego, he smiled sweetly as he freed his hand from her wrist and cupped her lowered chin. Bringing her angelic face to his as he kissed her upon those fiery lips.

"You may or may not…But I am who I am…" He simply stated, he could not bear to tell her that he could no longer stay. That this will be the last time he would see her, for yet he felt, in his heart, a horrible tug that would regret him always.

"I see…" She knew what he was talking about, underneath those words sat a lonely man who only wanted to help those who were lonely just like him. Exception she was different, and she wanted to make him whole, she wanted to give him everything.

"What is next?" She asked curiously, a small smile played upon his supple square features as he grazed her neck with a kiss and opened her legs slowly. Her arms sprang up from his body as she pulled her hands over her sex.

"It is, it is not like the older women you have been with.." She replied in a innocent tone that made the mysterious man Drake shake his head.

"Any vulva is beautiful, yours is just a flower ready to blossom." His silky voice milked sweetly as she nodded her head slowly, complying to his charming words as he kissed her agreeably.

"I want you to feel the pleasure I have felt…" His smile never wavering as he rubbed two fingers gingerly upon the outer and inner labia.

Helen had never felt so... warm, whenever he touched the top peak of her clitoris, she moved her head back in pleasure. Moaning slightly, her spine arching as he began to grow faster with the circles, touching her thighs in the process causing her to squeal in pleasure. This new stimulation was unbearable for her raging hormones!

She shut her legs again in embarrassment, her chest heaving as Drake chuckled at her new experience.

"What is so funny?" She replied breathlessly as he slowly pride her legs open. Heaving his body over hers as he kissed her passionately.

"That is pleasure you are feeling my poppet, I _want _to hear you moan, I _want_ to hear you squeal, I do not care. As long as I know that you are content, than my job is done…"

Helen's brows rose as she heard him say the word 'done' she shook her head as he glanced up at her curiously.

"No I do not want to stop! I have not gratified you my mystifying love. I want us _both _to be content."

A shocking smile played upon his face, a woman would never have said that to him. Yet a girl, a girl of exotic beauty wanted everything about him. In addition, for that, he will give her everything she would desire in return.

"Than let us make love…And you will complete a wondering man…"

He kissed her softly on the lips, lifting her arched back as he pulled over the chemise, than he pulled down the shift revealing her delectable caramel beauty that he wanted to devour.

"Oh you are…You are beautiful…" He, Drake, the prostitute that was used to hearing women saying he was handsome. Was now calling this young poppet a beautiful woman, no, goddess that flew beyond any comparison.

He was not expecting such ripe breasts, such a tight stomach that was not even touched. Her frail body was like a new kind of dancer, one that he had seen in France that he always wanted to touch. Now he had the pleasure to fornicate with this Ballerina of a Native descent.

"Thank you…I could never be like you though…No wonder women flock to you, you are so handsome that even the words that come from your mouth are beautiful…"

Her lyrical poetry made him smile; she was intelligent, far more than the women he had ever made love to.

Now he basked in her radiant bronze glow as he opened her legs slowly, lifting his erected shaft and slipping it inside her virgin vulva area.

A burning sensation grazed her whole sex. It hurt so badly, she could not stand it! Though she could not say no, she could not say anything to say the least. She groaned now in misery as his slow thrusts became even slower as he wiped away the tears that enveloped her eyes.

"It will hurt my Helen, I am sorry I did not for warn you…" He pulled out from the fiery tomb as she grabbed his hand, kissing it lightly, she felt so horrible for not wanting to continue. However, she felt safe in his masculine arms as he rolled over to the side, his nude form so stunning under the light that seeped through the window.

"Rest love…" He replied quietly, her heaving breaths deliberately came to halt. Bringing back her small breaths of air and feeling comfortable in his arms.

"You will be leaving..." She replied solemnly, the tears that came from physical pain had now come from the emotional as well.

Drake wrapped his arms tightly around her frail body. He wanted so much as to tell her no, but he knew that tomorrow he had to leave. To fulfill his destiny and continue to fill the void in women's hearts.

"Yes…I have too; there are women who need me…"

Helen felt a rage that was so unfamiliar to her engulf her chest. Jealousy wrapped its ugly claws around her shoulders as she glanced up at him.

"Can they not find another man without you?" She cried, she sounded pathetic, a worm that was caught by a bird pleading for its life. She wanted him to stay with her so that she may make love to him forever.

Drake did not answer, he held onto her squirming body, she wanted to go but he could not let her go. She wanted to beat him profusely for his stupidity. However, she could not, all she did was cry and let his arms rescue her.

"Poppet please…" He could not stand her crying, she was to beautiful to be crying. Only miserable old widowers' cried, not dashingly lovely girls.

The quivering Native finally quieted down after a few minutes. Resting her head against his warm chest, he held her tightly around the waist and back. Wanting her whole body to be buried inside him, his hands grazing her luscious black locks. His eyes fascinated by her timid breathing, it was inaudible to the ear.

Drake had been raped by an older maid that helped around his mother's house. Sense his father ran away with a whore, he had no one to look up too. He also had a sickness that left him immobile until after the incident.

The older maid was a ugly woman, she had a foul stench and wanted him the minute she came to the house. Her husband had died from cholera, and now she brought it out onto him.

"_This is what my husband used to do to me…Oh you beautiful soul…_"

Those horrid words played over in his mind, he was only nine at the time and this maid was hurting him physically and emotionally.

He never wanted that to happen to him, so after he had gotten better. He went away to France first to get a decent education. His old father used to own ships, so sailing was practically in his blood.

The French court had taught him the very existence of man hood. He was only twelve at the time and watched as the Dukes who he ushered for showed him ways to pleasure a woman.

"_Zee my dear boy…" A fat pompous of a French duke smiled as two women caressed his hairy chest._

"_I am ze fatezt man in ze world and I have ze must bella of women!" _

For a fact, Drake knew that he did not want the 'Bella' women. He wanted the one's who were like his maid; hideous, undeserving, alone, and wanting sex.

His quest was to fulfill every lonely woman's desire, and he would do so. He would become God's gift to man kind, and never touch a single beautiful woman.

However, his mind changed, for when he first bumped into this radiant wood nymph. He felt the whole being of his destiny turn, he was tiring of those wretched hags. He wanted someone young, someone beautiful, someone like him when he was a boy.

He did not want her hurt; he did not want her to feel sorrow like he felt so long ago. His vow changed as he rethought his plans.

"I will stay…"

* * *

**Notes: **Haha, I did not forget about my lovely Rosa, Reeve, and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was never locked away hahaha! Conquest.

Ahem...Sorry, this little scene relates to that little moment of my life. Sorry if it was so vivid, but I love writing those dramatic scenes. (For those who love these, there will be more to come...;D)

Could not say I did not warn you!!

Than you to AestheticNarcissest, Darkvampirewitch, lemondropseverus, Bolyen Girl13 and others, your reviews have made me smile. Thank you loves.

GRAMMATICAL CHANGES!!


	8. Letters Doused In Blood

**The Triad Dragons**

Letters Doused in Blood

Chapter Seven

Notes: This is a very short chapter, but it will lead to a very, very long one. So please be prepared.

Thank you to all of my wonderous reviewers! Darkvampirewitch, lemodropseverus, aesthetic narcissest, Boleyn girl 13, (Sorry if I spelled any bodies name wrong I suck at spelling!)

You guys are all amazing, please keep up the reviews, I am afraid that people are not enjoying this story enough as they did the Savage Queen. :( but no matter, the hits are the ones that count yes indeedy :D.

The first part our letters, the second is just well...You shall see...

* * *

**April 6, 1558**

To my Dear Family,

I hope you are all doing well. I find it so hard to live without all of you. I know this letter is just one that I created out of the hope that maybe someday any of you will find it.

There is something I wanted to tell you, all of you.

It is quite embarrassing to say the least, but I know that you all will understand my predicament.

I am in love with sex.

Very clear, precise, all that I love is sex. I cannot get enough it, I know mother you told me to save myself but I could not!

This beautiful man, a god really, named Drake has shown me the ways of making love and turning it into pure lust!

Such things I cannot explain further, but I hope that you will understand.

I am in love with a man who I purely love for his sex.

Please forgive me.

Your dearest,

Helen, _Chepi_

* * *

**May 6, 1558**

To my Dearest family who I may never see again,

It is with greatest regret that I will never see my beloved sister Helen grow to be beautiful, nor to wrestle with my brother Arthur and beat him.

However the one thing I truly miss is you mother, the one person who has taught me to love and hate at the same time. A beautiful master piece that all three have cherished, and I know we have all said the same.

I need to inform you though, that the Queen Mary is not doing so great. I believe Arthur may know of this, but to my two lovely ladies I do not think you know.

She is killing the Protestants one by one; a fiery tomb has encased them. Screaming for there young lives, yet the Queen does nothing, she sits their like a regal ass and says _nothing._

William and I have been acting for quite some time on the play Julius Ceaser. His brilliant mind created that play, and it is sheer intelligence.

Oh, I forgot to tell you about William. You see, it is hard to explain feelings….

I love William.

Yes I love men, I have always, ever sense the war, ever sense I was dropped off in London I have been in love with the coarse, rugged, free lancing men.

I hope you understand my ways, you know I can count on you all as a family to love me for my own sake.

Arthur, this is the only time you are getting a hard confession from me!

From your beloved, man loving, brother

Flint, _Nootau_

* * *

**June 6, 1558**

Dear my lovely siblings and mother,

With a heavy heart I plea to you all, I plea that you will all come and find me. For I am trapped inside this hollow castle and the only way out is her…

Yes her, my love, my angel of my light. She has created this beautiful aura that has helped me survived these horrible times.

I am sick with the sweating disease, and that putrid of a Queen has made love to me even though I am clearly sick!

I want to leave, leave away with Marion my love. Mother you will adore her, she is sweet, gentle, intelligent, above all she is the most cunning person, in a good sense, that I have ever seen.

She has inspired me to write more poetry to add to my collection. I hope that one day you will all get to meet her, she is really an intriguing person.

I must run now, my horrid liege is calling me for some dessert. I rather puke out my guts than ever be tied down to that horrid woman. However she has outsmarted me, and here I am rotting away.

I do hope that Marion stays safe away, for we can only see each other every once and a while.

For I call sanctuary, and she is there by my side.

From your loving brother,

Arthur, _Kiziz_

* * *

**September 6, 1558**

Rosa could not stand the crowd that she and Reeve's stood in. A putrid smell of vomit enveloped the large mob as Reeve's pulled his Native closer. He hated attending things just as much as Rosa, but for some reason, the Queen has asked everyone of the town to see this execution.

"This is wrong…" She replied coldly as her honey orbs glanced up at the executioner stand. The man was a brawny and held the axe as if he were King himself. Rosa remembers him, the man who cut off Catherine Howard's head. He was still alive and well, how she wanted so much to take her own axe and split his head in two!

"For you my people…Have seen what these heretics have done!"

The crowd cheered for their Queen, for they would regret if they ever fought against her.

Four people were strung to a pile of wood, the executioner had finished chopping the pieces and threw it against the four. One was an elderly man, a woman who was too elderly, a young boy, and another older man. Rosa had never felt enough shame wash through her. A young boy, what has he done to hurt the Queen?

"Your majesty!" She screamed, but Reeves held her back, he knew the wrath of his forest nymph and he would not let the Queen kill her.

"Oh please stop!" Both Reeves and Rosa stared at a blonde haired girl. Her beige dress swishing against the pavement as she tried to make her way to the stand, tears had flooded her eyes as she pushed her way through the venomous mob.

"My father! My father!" She screamed again, her voice was un herd for someone had grabbed her arm. A tan woman with hair black as the night, staring into her emerald green eyes as she wept more.

"Please…Let me go! They are going to burn my father!" Marion had no more strength left, for the woman held on her tightly. A muscular man came from behind her, his sympathetic coal eyes stared at the young maiden who was in utter turmoil.

"Mary.." Elizabeth cried as she glanced over at a very pale Arthur. His eyes glaring at the wood, his anger seeping through his skin as Elizabeth grabbed his hand.

"Do not do anything rash please Arthur…Marion would not like it…."

Arthur paid no heed for in front of the whole crowd, he pulled out a small dagger and stuck it to the Queen's throat.

The guards around them gasped at the boy's impudence. Placing a blockade around him, jabbing him with their own swords but the crowned Prince would not refuse.

"I will kill her if you do not let those people go…"

A herd of gasps enveloped the town, their eyes straining to see what was happening on the Queen's balcony. Even the executioner had placed down the fire in a water tub.

"Arthur?" Her heart fluttered with glee, her son, he was _alive._ They had lied to her, they played her like a toy and now the Dragon family was getting their redemption.

"Arthur no!!" Marion screamed again, her eyes squinting to see her lover placing the dagger near the Queen's throat.

"I will let them go for your sake…" Mary replied shakily as Arthur narrowed his stare and moved away. Just as he was about to do this, the Queen cried "burn them!!"

Suddenly, the crowd was cheering again and screaming 'burn them'. The executioner lit a new stick and threw it in the fire.

Appalled by this action, Arthur flung himself on the Queen but was only to be taken away by the guards who kicked him the stomach.

"You savage!! The lot of you!! I will swear to capture every part of your family, and you will all _burn_ at the stake! So help me God that your family lives!"

"Mary! Stop this madness what have you…" Elizabeth's pale face was now a red blush, for the Queen's hand had collided with her cheek. Arthur tried to get up and help his half sister but he was kicked again.

"Take Elizabeth to the tower, and him to the dungeons…Scout for the rest of the family and his lover…Take prisoners if you must….I want to see them _all_ hanged! There shall be no more mercy in God's house!"

* * *

Notes: Bewha...I might have made Mary wwaaaaay to evil...Sorry guys but she is my villanous for now, she may change in heart in the next chapter you shall see.

Thank you kindly readers for helping me make this story lovely.


	9. The Fall of the Ancient Ones

The Triad Dragons

The Fall of the Ancient Ones

Chapter Eight

**Special Thanks:**

Pearl's Beauty, AestheticNarcissist, Orchidae, Darkvampirewitch, Boleyn Girl13, lemondropseverus, SachikoisGreato

You all have been loyal to me throughout the series! Thank you to these beloved reviewers and please check out their stories. They are sure to enchant you!

(Very big special thanks to **Darkvampirewitch**, you have created the most beloved character Marion Ravenwood whom I cherish. And you have helped me alot with the history, as well as **Orchidea** with Joan of Arc..Thank you so much again!)

This is the ending of Part One, Part Two will start the next chapter

This is AU rememeber, based on my own little imagination with non fictional (and ficitional) characters. As long as I stay Medieval than yay!

**Warning: Loads of Gore**

**(For some reason something is wrong with the fanfic thing cause my alignment is not going to the side! )**

**

* * *

  
**

**November 17, 1558**

"In order of the Queen herself…These four of the Dragon family have violated our rights as people!"

A priest shouted each word with content, a crowd, an overly large crowd gathered to see the hanging of the three infamous Natives who dwelled in their own sewage of sins. For they were the ones who created a horrible outbreak of the plague, they were the ones who threw the kingdom in array. They made her highness, the very Queen sick for what they have done!

"Arthur, the Queen's loving husband…Has been tried for treason, heresy, and having an affair with a heretics daughter!"

They stood there on rickety stools, hands tied behind them as they watched the crowd shout a numerous of obscenities towards them.

Kiziz, the eldest son stood proud and tall. He could not let his loving wife, his Marion see his face contort into sorrow.

Mary his first wife, had caught them together. Kissing in the halls in the deep part of the castle, they had finished creating a poem for their beloved child Marion would bore, but was interrupted by the Queen herself. It was than Arthur could not hide the woman that he loved. Mary was outraged, for she had the guards lock him up and threw Marion out of the castle.

"Is she with child?" The Bloody Queen asked as she entered into the dark pit of the cells.

"Yes…Kill me for all I care…But do not hurt Marion and my child!" He screamed, he was branded with a dragon emblem upon his neck. A huge scar welted there, Mary said when his hanging would occur. All would know about the infamous Dragon cult whom came from the new world.

"It will be history…" She stated ecstatically, Arthur on the other hand rolled his eyes and spat upon her feet.

"You are just like your mother!" Her dark eyes narrowed at the man whom she loved. She thought she had his child, but it was nothing more than a horrid growth. The physician said she was dying, and her Protestant sister would take a hold of the throne.

Something peculiar happened though, before they kicked the stool from underneath him. The executioner fell upon the floor, dead from a knife wound in the heart.

The poverty-stricken crowd roared in anger as this rescuer was killing off their excitement. A burly man was cutting the rope from the eldest son's neck as he moved to the youngest son. Arthur glanced around at the rush of people who screamed in fury for such a crisis. His heart raced as he saw his beloved Marion fighting the crowds. Arthur jumped off from the platform and into the wild crowd. He moved people from his way as he tried to look for Marion.

"Bloody Dragons!"

Another executioner was brought forth and let Helen's stool go. Before she could feel her neck snap, she hit the ground instead and glanced up from the dirty sight. Her mother was standing there, regal in her glory as she cut off the man's head. The audience roared with cheers as they now had gotten their grotesque entertainment.

"Helen!" She felt the arms of a strong man, one that she knew of. Chepi was taken away from him when the soldiers had killed Nostradamus and attacked her when she left his settled boat.

Tears slid down her olive toned cheeks, she felt his hand upon her face. Yet another feeling had come across her hand, a warm liquidly feeling. Bright blue eyes glanced down at her hand were a ransom of blood idled there.

"Drake!" Time had slowly passed by as the man who had stabbed her beloved was none other than a towns person. This village idiot was stabbed by her brother Flint, blood dribbled from his mouth as he fell down upon the dirt grounds.

"Nootau! Help me!" They laid Drake upon the floor, his breathing became shallow as Helen tried to clean the wound with her dress. Flint shook his head sadly; he knew they would not be able to save him. He was losing too much blood as it is.

"Helen…" He groaned as the young Native daughter kissed him lightly on the forehead. Tears freshly made streaming down her cheeks as she breathed heavily. Drake wearily placed his hand in a pocket, moaning from the pain as he weakly handed it to Helen.

"It belongs…To a friend of mine…There is a note…It was a bet…" He gave her a small smile, one that was weakly pressured upon his face as Helen laid her head upon his falling chest. His crimson soaked hand lifted her cheek consolably as he looked deep into those beautiful ocean like eyes.

"I can see heaven from your eyes…" Drake coughed harshly as Flint stood up from his place. Staring at his beloved sister, he had never felt so helpless for her. He wanted to protect her from death, and now, it was plastered everywhere and in front of her.

"I love you Helen…" Sighing heavily, his last breath was taken as Helen cried upon his shoulder. Bawling at such a level that even Flint's eyes started to water, this was love, this is what it feels like to get hurt so badly that you feel it everywhere.

"I love you! I love you Drake now come back!!" She screamed, but to no avail, his eyes frozen in a deathly stare. Flint maneuvered over to him and shut them, Helen shook her head and opened them again.

"No I want to see his eyes…" A whimper let out from her throat, a shrill of a noise that Flint had no choice but to take her away, lifting her away from the body as she started to fight her brother. Kicking, screaming, howling, and Flint did not let go. His violet eyes stared at the corpse which was still fresh and grey.

"NO NO NO!!" Helen screamed again as Flint pulled her away. She was batting at his shoulders, punching his chest but to no advantage. The little ornate purple bag in her hands was tightened by her fists. Flint did nothing but drag her from underneath the platform and into a safer area. The battle field was nothing like this, even the towns people were getting into a blood curdling brawl as they stabbed each other with forks.

Violet optics eyed his daring mother with a man he had never met. Her chocolate eyes staring at the city as she opened her mouth to speak. The most glorious speech he would ever hear, and even the townspeople had quieted down from the ruckus.

"Villagers, Dukes, Knights, all people here! We are all equal in this vicinity, your Queen; the Bloody Mary has betrayed your trust! She will no longer put you through so pain…For there will be a new Queen!"

All eyes widened as a beautiful woman with red hair stepped lightly upon the platform. Flint had never seen her before; neither Helen nor Arthur as he had found his beloved in the quiet crowd.

Red rouged lips came into a small smile, one of pride that would make others feel a rotten chill in their bones. An ornate gown made of silver, kertle of gold, all tangled into a mass of hoops with a large net of white placed behind her. Pearls gathered in her long luxurious deep red locks as she opened a pale hand to her fellow people.

"I am the Virgin Queen Elizabeth…Your new ruler, and your new love. I will obey you for I will answer to your prayers…Your old Queen has died…And I am here to clean up what the worst has made…"

Suddenly, a roar of cheers erupted from the once silent crowd. Arthur smiled in awe as his lime green eyes fixated on Marion whom wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Emerald green eyes staring at the new infamous virgin Queen.

Flint felt almost peculiar, for he never felt _this_ way about a woman. One he had known all his life that now seeing her covered in white talc and rouge just made her look so different. However, his own love was actually pushing his way through the audience and spied him. His stunning dark blue eyes brightened from finding his mate, he noticed him holding a woman who might be his sister. Her red face and puffy eyes gave away that something happened. William would not ask though, for not to be rude.

"Oh Flint! You are alright! I am sorry I tried to get through but the damn audience was being so horrid…"

Helen's bright blue eyes glanced over at the skinny man whom was talking to her brother. She glanced up at him with curiosity as he cleared his throat and nodded his head.

"It is alright William…This is my sister Helen…" He replied a soft voice, as if her name would even hurt her. However, he let his grasp go upon her as she made her way to where Drake's body lay underneath the platform.

Elizabeth the Queen left the common people as they started back to their daily lives. Rosa was let back into the castle, and was proclaimed a 'Lady Knight' one who would over see all knights and train them. However, her eyes casted down on her daughter, she was real, not dead, but alive!

"Chepi…" A feathery low voice called to the young girl whom was holding a dead stranger. Her chocolate eyes widened as Reeves picked up the man's body without protest while Rosa lifted Helen to her feet. Her body was still quite small, she was four inches shorter than her. Light as a feather to Rosa as she lifted her daughter in a bridal style hold.

"Oota Duban?" Arthur called as he and Marion caught up to Rosa with a sleeping Helen in her arms. Flint as well for he told William he would meet with him later.

"Oh Kiziz….Nootau...You are all alive…." Arthur took Helen out of Rosa's hands as he hugged her close to his body. Marion tilted her head, she was not sure what was going on but once she saw the brawny man bury another ornately dressed male into the ground by the Palace's cemetery. She felt her emerald eyes travel to Helen's sickly body as Arthur held her close. This is what she loved about him, he was so kind and knew that he would always protect his love ones.

"We shall talk later when we have Chepi inside…And please Arthur…Tell me who this is…" Marion's eyes flitted towards the amazoness Native. Her eyes widened as she saw the Native bow in front of her as Arthur smiled in pure joy.

"This…Is my wife…Marion Ravenwood..Daughter of the Duke of Ravenwood…"

Rosa's smile became more apparent as she hugged the girl. Marion was taken aback slightly but than realized that this was just a friendly gesture.

"Thank you…For taking care of my son…"

Reeve's sauntered back, a look of solemnity plastered upon his face as he glanced at the four. His face lightened slightly as they all walked back, Flint narrowed his eyes at the hero of a stranger.

"Who might you be?" He asked curiously, as they began to reach the Palace doors.

"Reeve Matheson..Sir Reeve's of Earl…Tat is me name, I am yer new fathur…"

A grip of reality had hung off the two children, for Helen was asleep to hear this insanity. Their mother has already found love, but it was quite to soon. Both boys glanced at each other from the utter feeling of awkwardness washed over them.

Flint could not believe his mother would actually do this! His eyes widened and than narrowed as he turned away to not let his anger boil over.

Arthur on the other hand was shocked, yet he was content. He was glad that his mother found someone, but this was all too soon. Marion smiled and glanced at the three whom did not know what to say.

"That is wonderful..Maybe there shall be two weddings.." She gleefully replied while Arthur dumbstruck nodded his head slowly.

"Yes…_Two…_.Weddings…"

* * *

Notes: Okay I know it is not good, but I had to kill a character off and I know Elizabeth did not make a grand speech and yadda yadda XD

If there is something that bothers you tell me please. I hate to write something and it irks you alot!

Thank you all of my lovely readers and reviewers amazing people you are

UP TO 287 HITS YEA LOVES!


	10. My Dearest Henry

**The Triad Dragons**

Chapter 9

Part II

My Dearest Love

Hello again, I am so sorry that I have not updated. I was on a looooong Hiatus, I could not think and I had to make up something good.

For the next part, yes it is quite short. However, it will lead up into a long chapter so please be patient with me.

Thank you again to all of my reviewers, you have been wonderful and helpful as ever. I have added new stuff to my profile and new reviewers welcome them of course and read the stories upon my profile. Thank you!

There is no warning, aahhaahah! :D

Enjoy and review.

* * *

My Dearest Henry,

It is the year 1560, your daughters both have become Queens of England. For with a heavy heart I report that your eldest daughter, Mary, has…Died. She was a excellent Queen, one fit to rule a country. However, her personality is like yours dear Henry and her sickness had defined her fall. The horrid irk in my body has trifled me so my love.

Let me also inform you, your eldest son Kiziz is getting married. Betrothed to the Duke of Ravenwood's daughter Marion Ravenwood. Such a beautiful soul she is, docile, yet very intelligent and can whip out a pen like no other. She has birthed a child, a daughter, with utter most beauty that any man would desire. I am a grandmother Henry, at the age of forty, I am a grandmother. Oh if only you were alive Henry to see our children grow into such mature adults. Yet I am afraid for them, I am afraid that maybe one day they will fall into the deep abyss just like your eldest daughter, from the prominent Queen Katherine of Aragon, bless her valiant soul.

Your second son, Nooatu, has not been feeling well. He has caught the hideous black disease. The horror fills me up and shatters my bones. I fear that he may die, yet his dearest friend William has been so gracious to help me.

Although, I feel like there is something going on between the two. Yesterday, I had found the play write fondling Flint's hair alongside he touching William's hand. The thought of him being with a man has escaped me so. For if he loves the same sex, than so be it. I shall be happy either way, yet I am afraid if everyone else knows than they may burn him at the stake.

Than my little Chepi, oh my dear fairy who weeps so. Even two years later into the breaking dawn she still mourns her lover. I have talked with Elizabeth every day to ask how I can get her out of this horrid slumber. She has an idea but she keeps it a secret. However, the details she gives me makes me ponder about our daughter's health. Elizabeth may send her away to Japan! Oh Henry you know I cannot be away from my children, it was an utter disaster when she told me. I could not control my anger around her majesty. I flung chairs around and even stabbed one of the guards. Elizabeth did not condone it, however she felt my pain. She locked me away in my rooms and told Helen about it.

She accepted….The tears will never stop but she accepted. She is leaving tomorrow when the sun breaks away the clouds. How I will miss her, she says she will come back but when? Her majesty has told me in due time, in due time.

Henry, loves, I almost forgot to tell you. My husband, the one I was married to, passed away recently. He too caught the sickness, yet there was something odd in his mouth. I believe he was poisoned but maybe that is just me thinking to much. None of my children would poison him would they?

My dearest, to tell you everything would be immensely hard. However, I shall say this to peek your corpse's interest. I still love you. I will always, it is sickening yes but I do. I cannot stop thinking about you, even when I was with Sir Reeve's you were always on my mind.

Henry, I shall write again, and maybe, in due time, when I am wrinkled and grey. I shall pass away into the dust, and be buried by your side.

Your love

The Savage Queen.


	11. Tatsu Joou Queen Dragon

**The Triad Dragons**

Part Two

Chapter Ten

**Notes: Thank you to all of my reviewers**

AestheticNarcissist, Boleyn Girl13, Darkvampirewitch, The Cuteness, Orchidae, Pearl's Beauty, lemondropseverus, and SachikoisGreato

You have been with me through thick and thin. I love seeing reviews, please keep going. Over 400 hits on this story!! Yes!!

There will be a cultural clash in this scene, I worked hard upon it so that everything fits right. I do not know Japanese, so I used different internet sights and I thank them tremendously! Another reason why I took so long! Also, I am still currently drawing pictures if anybody wants any. Also thank you to my readers! Even though I do not know who you are, (A few I do BolyenofAragon is one) but you deserve a huge thanks too.

My gosh why is it going to the middle! (Sorry word is fucking up )

* * *

**January 2, 1561**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Life was bitter sweet for Helen, for everything had changed sense she left the palace so many weeks ago. It wrenched her heart every second as she thought about her siblings crying for her safe return.

There she laid rest in one of the quarters of the infamous hidden Palace. She did indeed, love Japan in all of its beauty. The cherry blossoms grew around her windowsill, yet it was not a window, more like a enormous hole with a Japanese symbol in the middle.

"_They have such strange customs.."_ The blue eyed child pondered as she glanced around the boxed room. Colorfully decorated with golden spheres with dragons upon them. The dragons portrayed in England were much more masculine than the ones here who were scrawny and scary looking.

The floors were made of wood instead of marble, the walls were thick with doors that were thin and opened if pushed from the side. The bed too was small, mattress that leaned up against the wall with a few pillows surrounding it.

After being here for several days, Helen decided to understand their traditions. They were more confusing to her than anything she has ever witnessed in England. For here, the women were very poised. Their tongues were not wagging about for another man nor did they eat like grotesque people. They sat properly at a long thin table. Knees cupped underneath their buns as they sipped their tea in silence. Yet they would start speaking in a language she was unfamiliar with, and also brought her to tears.

Helen was not poised like these women, nor was she beautiful in any way. Yet they were kind to her, they even teach her the ways of the Japanese. From drinking tea, to tying on a sash, she felt more at home than she ever had before. However, Drake always came to her mind. She told her closest Japanese friend Ayano about him. The girl barely understood, but she comprehended the sorrow that Helen felt.

Now, the day had come for her to meet the Emperor Ogimachi. He was an elderly man, that was what Ayano told her. Helen was not at all thrilled by this, causing her to wait around in her room as if she had fallen ill.

"Helen-chan, Ohayougozaimasu (Good Morning)…Ogenki desu ka? (Are you well?)" Ayano gave off a deep bow as a motion of politeness. Helen stood up quickly from her bed and gave off the same gesture. She under stood 'hello' and 'how do you do' but she could not comprehend every single word. The once princess of England stood still as she tried to say something.

"Genki desu (Im Fine)…Do I need…To get ready?" She asked softly, fumbling around towards the red and golden encrusted vanity. Pulling out a golden case with white powder inside. Ayano just gave off a chuckle as she watched her friend struggle to find the right make-up. She shook her head as she wavered her hand for the other women to come into the room.

"Kore kudasai…(I'll take this.)" She lifted her palm gracefully as one of the women whom were called Maiko handed her a silky blue kimono, the _fuki_ lined with a white hue. The _ushiromigoro _had flowers upon it, each ornate with a different hue of the rainbow on the flower bud. Ayano took Helen's hand gingerly and brought her up to a standing position. One of the ladies in a white kimono giggled at Helen's expression when Ayano started to strip her. Helen tried to pry off Ayano's fingers but the woman was persistent.

"Ojamashimasu…(Sorry to bother you) " With a small pat upon Helen's hand, the other two ladies giggled more as Helen dropped her mouth from the sudden gesture. "Sawaranadie! (Don't Touch me!)" With her thick English accent, it sounded more like a different word and the women started to burst into laughter.

"Kanojo wa omshiroi (She's funny)…" The other female nodded her head, agreeing that this girl was quite interesting. Helen glanced over at the working Ayano who pulled her arms up forcefully. Gathering the silk kimono in her arms and gingerly placing Helen's bare arm in the sleeve. "Wakarimasen(don't understand)…" The solemn reply that emitted from her pale lips created a silence in the room. Ayano felt Helen's pain; she was tossed into a world that she knew nothing about when she was younger. She of course, new a little of Helen's language before she was brought back to Japan, a red smile formed across her face as she ordered the other two girls to gather the _kanazashi_ for Helen's hair. "Ga wakarimasu(I understand)…Everything…Will be better…I promise Helen-san.."

-

**January 5, 1561**

**England, Greenwich Palace**

"I still cannot figure out a title for this play…I mean…Everything I go through is…Flint?" William was sprawled upon silken sheets as he placed the feather's tip in his mouth. Brushing his lips in an idle fashion as he stared at his sickly partner who was sitting near the window. His posture had grown weak, his muscles lax as this disease was beginning to weather away his body.

Violet eyes stared out of the glassed window, rain pattered against it which created ominous shadows upon his pale features. "William I do not know..Why do you ask such irrelevant questions?"

William's brow furrowed as he rolled his eyes. "My you can act like a female who is still on the full moons cycle..Just at least give me a hint of a name or something…" Throwing his quill upon the bed, William's half-bare body shivered slightly from the cold shoulder that his lover was giving.

Flint had begun to grow dark, ever sense his mother's marriage and his sister's leave. He could not shake the matter that everything seemed to be growing away from him. Even though William was in the room with him.

"Your getting better I see..My your mother is a miracle worker…She can do such astounding things.."He replied with a small chuckle, surly he loved the woman. Yet her stories amused him, which led him to create one his most infamous piece of work 'Taming of the Shrew'.

However, Flint said nothing; his mind reeled with other thoughts, which created a sudden stir in his movement. He got up slowly from his chair, wavering slightly as he made his way to the bed. Sweat pouring down his face as he touched William's hand tenderly. The man born with such genius cannot love such a pity sight such as he. However, William's light blue eyes said otherwise as he gripped his hand tightly.

"Flint…I love you more than anything…And I know this is a hard time for you…But you must not beat yourself up so much. You know as well as I do that your sister was depressed. In addition, that your mother had to marry someone else. Mind you he did die poor fellow, rest his soul. Also, your brother has to move on, he has a lovely wife and a beautiful baby girl…"

Flint leaned his head upon William's shoulder as he started to weep. All these feelings of resentment, betrayal, trust, and love all came into one.

-

**January 6, 1561**

The newly anointed virgin queen sat upon her throne in the Parliament room. Her faded blue eyes looking upon her older processors as they argued amongst themselves over a frivolous subject.

"What are we to do about the taxes! They are high rise!" A stoutly man who was over the treasure of the palace.

"Yes, and what of this new disease going about? Everyone is breaking out in feverish spots! We must take caution!" Another man, the physician more likely as Elizabeth put it. Her red smile, still beautiful as ever curved slightly as she glanced over at her guardian Rosa.

"My God, these men will not shut up…" Elizabeth replied coyly towards Rosa as the Native just chuckled.

"Your majesty, may I suggest you put in a word or two?" It was known that the new Queen had quite a mouth upon her. She was in no condition to say nothing, even though the other men of the castle thought otherwise.

"Lords…Please forgive me, but all of what you say is giving me an immense head ache.." The men stopped their chattering as they heard their savior's voice rang through out the luscious throne room.

"Thank you…Now…There are more pressing issues to be detailed..For one this so called disease…Have you not gotten any medical attention those in need?" Elizabeth asked coolly, placing a idle hand under her chin as the physician nodded.

"We can and cannot, for some are in to far deep…What we have asked though is that the dead be burned as soon as possible…"

The red headed Queen nodded slowly, comprehending each word he said as she settled back upon her golden throne.

"Yet there is another issue I liked to attain…" A measly man stood from his seat, purple robes cloaking his skeletal body. "What about your cousin Mary Queen of Scots…?"

A hush feel upon the parliament as Elizabeth stared at the man with a hazed stare. What would come of her cousin who wants to reclaim the throne? She had heard word of her arrival back in Scotland and was not happy with the outcome of Elizabeth being Queen.

"..I do not know…We will wait if she plans to do anything…"

With that, the Parliament was adjourned for another day. Rosa however, saw the solitude that broke between the Queen's face as she buried her face into her palms.

"Your highness..It is alright…"

Elizabeth said nothing as she got up from her seat. Glancing at her lady in waiting Elizabeth or in short Beth as she carried her train of red silk.

"Rosa…You know as well as I do that I do not want any harm to come to my family." A simple comment had created much tension between the two that day. For Rosa stayed by the throne, watching her infamous Queen walk down the aisle with a prideful stare.

"_You know…But you are too young to know when to let go…"_

* * *

Heh sorry, I tried to be all politcal but I am not good in that area. Also, I know this is tacky of me, but right next to the Japenese words are the English version. If you speak Japanese and believe those words are wrong please tell me!

Thank you so much, enjoy!


	12. Romeo and Juliet

The Triad Dragons

Chapter Eleven

Notes: FINALLY!!! I have finished a chapter of the Triad Dragons series! I am so sorry to everyone that I have not updated this story...I had just no clue how to end it.

Now I do...It shall be a sad one, but the next chapter will be the last chapter and the end of the series.

I want to thank all of my reviewers, the people who have stuck with the two series, thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you! (I cannot say it enough.)

Enjoy, and sorry that it is duddy XD

* * *

**July 16, 1562 Greenwich Palace**

"That conniving little witch! How dare she attack me with French Protestants!? Does she not know that I myself am one?" storming about her chambers, Elizabeth the First glanced over at her maid in waiting as she grabbed an expensive dish and threw it upon the floor.

A small chuckle graced the Native's lips as she started to pick up the pieces one by one. "Just like your father…" Rosa shook her head as Elizabeth sat down upon an ornate chair and kneaded her head.

"I cannot see her…Never again…She wants to take the throne and I cannot let her do that Rosa…You know that as well as I do…"

Elizabeth looked into the eyes that retained bags from long nights of lost sleep. Her heart felt awful for the tempers that she plagued her dearest friend.

"I am terribly sorry my dear Rosa…I know that you are hurt because of your son…"

The Wampanoag Queen lowered her head in shame, masking the tears that soon fell from her olive toned cheeks. She was unable to heal him, the disease was more powerful then any thing she had imagined. Now all she did was wait…Wait until her little boy Nootau passes….

-

"Oh…Flint…My muse…."

William held onto ghastly pale fingers, violet eyes flickering at his beloved who sat beside him.

"Keep…Writing…Ugh…Tell me…Your newest…Play…"

Tears dripped from his face as they dabbled upon the bed sheets that cloaked the sick Flint. Dark splotches formed around his eyelids as he entwined his fingers around William's shaking ones.

"Romeo and Julie..Juliet…" he choked in between sobs as he laid his head by Flint's pillow. His free hand caressing his sunken face as he cupped it lightly.

"Shakespeare….You will be… the most famous bard of all time…Promise…Promise me that you will…Find love…Again…" he took in another gulp of air before William could speak again. His eyes feeling with utmost dread to hear such words coming from his true love.

"I..Will…For you…Anything…"

A small smile tugged upon his lips as Flint closed his eyes. Taking in his last breath….

"I love you…" Flint's hand slowly drooped in William's hand as he sobbed uncontrollably upon the bed sheets. A maid who was looking on left the room quickly to get the other's. She felt her heart beat against her chest as she told the people around the castle to gather Flint's family…

"I love you….My Romeo…"

-

**July 30, 1562 Greenwich Palace**

Marion held little Mary close to her bosom as they sailed towards the New World. After the tragic even of Arthur's brother dying. He went into a terrible depression, leaving Marion to weep upon hours with her now two-year-old child. The girl looked just like her mother, exception that her eyes matched the lime green ones that Arthur held.

The father sat next to his wife, the beautiful Marion Ravenwood who looked worn from the days of weeping. He felt terrible of this, and wanted to leave the castle because of all the corruption that had taken place behind his good friend and half sister Elizabeth and mother Rosa…

Rosa….What a beautiful woman she was, and now that he looks at her the valiant woman she use to be had faded after her beloved child passed away.

Even Helen was hit hard, and immediately came down for the funeral. He could see the stoic look upon his mother's face as she placed a red rose upon his grave. William, his lover (which was spread because of that silly maid!), had also placed something in his hands. A copy of his new play called Romeo and Juliet. Arthur had read a second copy of the script and thought of it astounding. William said it was about him and Flint's love and how they could never be together because of who they were.

It was then that Arthur realized his life had died…That he let down his compassionate wife, and that what he served was a lie…

His mother decided it best that he lived somewhere else…And he wanted to live where she used too. With that she gave him a piece of jewelry of the Wampanog tribe that she kept for many years. This was a hairpiece that Mary, his older half sister, saved for her in case she missed her family.

With this piece of history in his hand, Arthur gripped it tightly as the boat swayed with the rhythmic waters.

"Do you think they will remember her?" Marion replied shortly after settling Mary down to bed.

Arthur glanced up at his resilient wife and smiled. "I believe they will my love…I believe they will.."


	13. She Walks In Beauty

**The Triad Dragons**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**August 4****th,**** 1562 Massachusetts**

They stood amongst the others of the New Land. They were amongst two other men who were mapping out the land on Queen Elizabeth's orders. Of course, it would take time to build a new civilization but Arthur did not have time to wait around. He led Marion and their baby girl Mary towards the lush greens surrounding the bay.

"Arthur…I love you…"

The choke in her voice made Arthur stop, he hated to see his wife and child killed because of his own stupidity. In one quick motion, he turned and faced the beautiful woman before him. Tainting her lips with a kiss as he stroked the baby's head gingerly.

Something caught his light green eyes, in the midst of the forest came a scream then an arrow. Arthur covered the trembling woman with his back side as he leered at the colorful native.

Three more appeared, along with a woman whose breasts flowed freely. A gasp occurred from Marion as Arthur quieted her with a single look.

"**Why you here white man?"**

Staring at the larger Indian he bowed his head. He only knew a few words in the Wampanoag language and decided to lift his hand instead. Revealing a small ruby that glistened when the sun's rays kissed it.

Cautiously, the leaner native crawled towards him. Grabbing it with such force that it pulled upon Arthur's hand.

They started to converse in their language, glancing back at them as if they were a some sort of disease. Roughly the larger one pulled at Marion who whimpered at the mighty touch. Arthur glared at him but decided he rather survive than have a spear stuck in his back.

-

Waterfalls passed them, glittering enviously whilst the sun beams upon them. Marion stared at her husband who seemed to be in a trance.

"Arthur…" she whispered softly, grasping the baby in her arms as they came upon little huts surrounding a much larger fire ring where wood was placed inside of it.

The four Natives pushed the three inside a rather massive open hut. Mud and wood elongated the sides with many different bones hung upon the walls. Feathers adorned a mat set in front of them while another woman sat beside a throne weaving a basket.

"Kwe-Kwe…"

Both of their heads snapped towards the direction of a woven throne. The head chief sat proudly with unyielding eyes upon the intruders. In his right hand he held a staff with many trinkets hanging from it. Upon his chest a large claw scraped against his tawny flesh.

Arthur could tell the chief was scrutinizing _him_. Evident that his skin was much darker then Marion's and his prominent cheekbones could make anyone in the English world curious.

"Djoodjoo…Squi Appause…"

The chief's brow furrowed examining the man who spoke without permission. However, the last few words that the darker man spoke wrestled with his stoic face as he tried to dissect the words.

"Squi…Appause? Ndawema…"

Apparently, Arthur figured out, that his mother had happened to be the sister of this man. Without expecting anything in return, the chief settled a hand upon Arthur's shoulder and bowing his head.

-

**August 5****th****, 1562 Greenwich Palace**

"I hate that our son left…I wish I could turn back time so that you may see them…I wish I could tell you everything that happened but yet it would not suffice you…"

Silk melted with stone as Rosa stood near the grave of King Henry the VIII his stoic expression unnerving. A single tear left her eye trickling down her cheek. Everything had changed sense Arthur left with Marion and baby Mary, even Helen had left to go back to Japan. Now she felt alone, even in Elizabeth's presence it was not enough…

_She walks…In beauty like the night…_

Her heart raced with fury, fingers tracing the outline of his stony robes. A small smile played upon her face as she choked back a sob. Twisting her emotions, collapsing upon the tomb itself whilst tears spread about upon the concrete.

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies…_

"So it is in my possession a knife…I know that you would not like to see me in this state…But I cannot live like this anymore..My love for you grows deeper then anything you can ever imagine…"

She laughed quietly, differentiating tears with small gallops of chuckles. Her heart leapt inside her throat as she gathered her red robes from the floor. Digging beneath her bodice where there lye a letters from Arthur, Helen, and Flint. Her three children, her wonderful children that her and the king had together.

_And all…That's best of dark and bright._

A chill ran down her spine as she carefully placed the letters upon the tomb. Her heart berating her chest.

"My heart breaks every day…I cannot be strong forever…No…Not like Nootau whose life was taken away by that horrid disease…Not like Kiziz who fought for his own independence and now his living with my tribe…Not like little Chepi who is learning many things about herself then she ever could here…"

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes…_

Another choked sob executed from her mouth. No one knew of her whereabouts exception of Elizabeth. No, this day was not the anniversary when they first met. However, it would be the last…

_Thus mellowed to that tender light…_

"Funny…I wanted to leave…But could not because I had found you…We had three beautiful children who are at peace…"

Rubbing upon the coarse stone, she remembered vividly when they courted each other. It was strange that the other Queens through out those years thought it alright. At least in Rosa's eyes, but none the less she still could not await her fate.

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

Slowly she pulled out a knife from inside her sleeve. If she was not able to die with Henry, then she will rest in peace beside him.

"Cowardly I am…Though I cannot wait for my whole body to writhe in despair like you have. Killing myself for you is as honorable as I can ever imagine…"

She drew it closer to her breastbone, tan flesh meeting silvery iron.

_She walks in beauty like the night…._

"For you my lord…My soul is eternally damned…But may it be damned for my love and not for my misconception…"

Lifting the piece of metal, she slammed it through her berating heart…While it slowly galloped to a stop. White light passed over her eyes, blood lingered upon her hands as she choked upon her last breath. The crimson lingered from her mouth as she shut her eyes languidly hearing the birds tittering outside the walls of the little open cathedral.

"Remember…Love…My Henry…"

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies…._

_**Finite**_

* * *

Notes: There you have it, the end...I am so sorry this ending really sucked...I had to push through it because I was killing off a character that I had been creating for the past two years. Kind of sad actually....

The song is 'She walks in Beauty' by Sissel. You can look it up on youtube, its really pretty (the song is in italics.)

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**Darkvampirewitch: **Caroline, the first one to review this story and the one who helped out with the ending and creating the character Marion. She is a wonderful author, and I cannot thank her enough for the information she has given me. Her stories are beautiful written, and her saga _Treason By Parentage_ is astounding! Thank you so much again for being so kind to me. -Hugs- You have been such a great friend and I cannot thank you enough.

**SachikoisGreato: **The first reviewer of my first saga 'The Savage queen' I know that she has said some wonderful things and is a wonderful reviewer. Thank you so much for all your kind words. -Hug-

**Lemondropseverus:** Thank you again for your lovely reviews, you have also helped me create characters and build upon a good story. (Helped alot of my grammatical errors too ^^) her story _'The Queen' _is another amazing story that everyone should read. She has many others as well that she has created beautiful imagery in it. Thank you so much again -hug-

**AestheticNarcissist: **My I love your reviews, they always make me happy like everyone else's but yours makes me laugh ^^(in a good way :D). Her story _Perks of Being a Monarch _is hilarious! She is also currently working on a serious piece that I shall be reading. She is also a wonderful reviewer of mine, thank you so kindly for your sweet words. -Hug-

**Pearls Beauty:** Thank you for pointing out about the rating mistakes, I would have been in a blunder without you loves. Thank you for reviewing and please check out her stories as well. -Hug-

**Boleyn Girl13: **Another lovely reviewer of mine with a passionate side for writing. Her works of the Tudor section is _King Arthur II_, beautifully written and a read for all. I love all the facts she presents and it also helped me with my story (when I edited some things :D) about how the Tudor's live. Thank you so much. -Hug-

**Orchidae: **She had recently read the 'The Savage Queen' and helped me also with the mistakes I made ^^ (I need to edit alot of these chapters...XD) thank you so much sweets for your lovely reviews. It has helped me alot when doing this saga. Please go read her stories, they are not in the Tudor section but they are interesting and deal with House and Grey's Anatomy (two of my favorite shows ^^). -Hug-

**The Cuteness: **I am sorry that Drake died love, but he will forever be ingrained in our hearts. Thank you again for all your reviews, it helps me stay strong and keep going on with my stories. Please go read her stories, they deal with Sailor Moon which is actually one of my favorite Anime shows :D. -Hug-

**Ladyjaxs999: **Thank you again for all of your kind reviews and insight. It has helped me bring this story together, and her story _Unexpected Love _is utterly lovely. Thank you again :D -Hug-.

**SexySadie88:** She has also helped with the story (yay for Maturity wooot :D) she has also been an avid reviewer like the ones you see up there. Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews, it makes me happy :D. -Hug-.

**Magicswnymor: **Has written the story _The Kings Whore?_ which I absolutly adore and would recommend. Also various others that I like, thank you so much for helping me with the dates. -Hug-

**CSINYPanther: **Thank you for all your kind words, she was the last to review the Savage Queen :D thank you so kindly and I hope you do create an original character/Tudor story. I look foreward to it.-Hug-

To everyone who has read the saga thank you kindly. You have been supportive through hits and that is enough to make me smile :D.

If there are more reviewers to come please do so, I do not mind adding you to this list once I see that I get a new reviewer.

Thank you! I hope to do more in the future (Serpentine and another story...^^) Thank you all again!

Love,

Ladyredvelvet


End file.
